


Replaced Spouse

by CompassedShip



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I will add more after some chapters, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Rough Sex, Top Liam, Top Louis, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassedShip/pseuds/CompassedShip
Summary: Harry was like a brother to Louis. When he had to marry him, he was definitely not happy.How Harry felt? It was not important..Then the sexual tension started. Jealousy soon followed. Angst gave a visit too. Fights were their daily visitors after that.Love? It was yet to come.Or was it?





	1. Chapter - 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work here. I hope you like it.

“He has eloped, Louis. He ran away.” Zayn said. Louis shook his head, no. It was impossible. Hardy loved him. He could not elope. Louis looked at Zayn and then at his father, Dan. His grandfather, Leon Tomlinson sat on the plush chair. Liam, his best friend looked at him with worry written on his face.

“The wedding starts in some hours. We need to do something. We have to make an announcement and call it off.” Jay, his mother muttered. The air in the room felt thick with tension. Lottie and his other sisters sat on the sofa, looking as much lost as his whole family.

“We cannot call the wedding off. All guests are here and our clients and colleagues are here too. This is about our reputation, Jay. We can’t tell them that the groom ran away.” Dan yelled, already losing his calm.

Louis looked at his grandfather, who looked calm and composed on his leather chair. “What do I do, grandpa?” Louis asked.

All turned to look at the old man, who looked deep in thought. Zayn sat down beside Louis, holding his hands and Liam rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

Leon looked at Dan and then at Louis. His deep inhale was heard in the quiet room. “Who told you that Hardy has run away?” Leon asked.

“His family is here, grandpa. They are waiting outside. They are so ashamed about this that they are willing to do anything we want them to do.” Liam informed Leon.

All turned to look at Louis, whose eyes were on the hardwood floor. His hands were clasped tightly, resting on his knees. Leon sighed, “Call them in, Liam. I need to talk to them.”

Liam sprang up from the sofa and almost ran out to inform them.

Louis did not look up when the footsteps came in. He did not look up when someone stood in front of him, Louis could feel their eyes on him. A pair of pigeon-toed boots came to his view, he knew that person. When he looked up, a pair of green eyes greeted him with a timid smile.

Louis smiled, despite himself. Harry. Hardy’s younger brother. Louis’ lips stretched into a smile while looking at him. Louis always liked Hardy’s younger brother. He was quite fond of that dimpled boy. His curls were always flopping as Harry moved and Louis always combed his fingers through it on their Saturday family cinema times. Harry used to sit in front of Louis and let him play with his curls. When Louis would stay with Hardy the night, Harry would always bring Louis a glass of milk before going to sleep. He knew that Louis could not sleep without it. How did he know it when Hardy did not, Louis would never know. Louis wanted a brother like Harry. He was that caring.

Louis patted the seat beside him where Liam was sitting. Harry sat down, biting his lips, “I am sorry, Louis,” he whispered, regret colouring his voice. Louis looked at those green eyes, they looked sad. Louis could understand. Harry was way more mature than his age of only nineteen summers.

“It is not your fault, Hazza. You did not know about this, did you?” Louis asked softly, taking Harry’s hand in his. Harry shook his head, “last night when I went in his room, he was packing a bag, Louis. I asked about it. He told me, it was…” a blush adored Harry’s puffy cheeks. Louis raised his brows in question.

Harry looked down at their tangled hands, “he said that it was his package for the first night…um… you know,” his cheeks were tinted red.

Louis wanted to coo at him. He poked the place where he knew Harry’s dimple rested. “Aww, Hazza. Does it bother you? Thinking about sex?” Louis watched with amusement as Harry squirmed in front of his playful eyes. Louis loved making Harry flustered. It was endearing to watch that lad fidget and Louis did it more often than he would like to admit.

“Shut up, Lou,” Harry whispered, with a playful pinch on Louis’ wrist. Louis laughed, pulling Harry closer. His hands dancing around Harry’s waist. Harry tried to push away with a grin. He was so ticklish. Louis did it again.

They both were unaware of the fact that Leon was looking at them with a thoughtful expression. Suddenly his face split up into a smile. He looked at Robin and then at everyone in the room.

“We can’t cancel the marriage. There are guests already coming and our investors are here too. What would they think about our reputation? We cannot afford it. So, as the head of this family, I demand something from Louis.”

Louis sprang up from his seat. His eyes set on his granddad as he nodded. He knew that no matter how loving his granddad was when it came to business, he said the final words. Leon wanted Louis to marry a boy of his selection but Louis begged him about Hardy. Now that Hardy fucked up, Louis could not deny Leon anymore. He was ashamed of his boyfriend already. He did not want to bring shame to his family more by doing anything wrong.

Leon looked at Robin, his demeanour completely professional. Louis saw how Robin looked at him, scared and fearful. He felt bad for the Styles family. It was not their fault.

“Robin, I want Harry’s hand for this marriage,” Leon ordered almost. His eyes hard with determination.  
Louis felt when Harry stood up, his hands gripping Louis’ elbow for dear life. Liam and Zayn looked at Louis then at Harry. Their eyes popping out almost. Louis felt Anne’s gasp and Jay’s protest. What the hell?

“But, dad…”

“But, sir…”

“But, grandpa…”

All tried to talk to Leon at once. A raised hand from him silenced them all. Leon looked at them with a stern expression.

“My words are final in this house. If someone has a problem with it, leave my house.”

Louis furrowed his brows at his grandpa. He loved him to pieces but this was not done. Harry did not deserve it. He was like a brother to Louis. Damn it!

“But grandpa, what about that guy you wanted me to marry? Finn. Right? I will marry him. Leave Harry out of it, please. He is just 19. I don’t want to force him into anything he never wanted to be a part of.” Louis almost begged. His head turning to look at Harry. He was staring at the floor. Louis nudged him. “Say something,” he whispered to Harry.

Leon looked at Harry with a soft smile, “Harry? Look at me,” his voice held adoration in it. Harry looked up, his jade eyes falling on that old man.

“Do you have a boyfriend, Harry? I know that you are homosexual as well. Tell me if you have someone.”

Louis stared at Harry as that boy flushed red, his eyes now on his parents. Then he jerked his head up and down. “Ye-yeah. I have a boyfriend.”

Louis furrowed his brows. Sudden protectiveness engulfing him. “Who is it?” he demanded, making Harry jump.

“Nick… Hardy’s friend? You remember him?” he asked in a small voice.

Louis shook his head in disbelief, “that radio jockey? That idiot? Seriously, Harry? You can do way better than that.”

Leon coughed. They both turned towards him. Louis noticed a smirk on his granddad’s face, his eyes dancing with mirth. What was so funny? Louis thought.

“I am afraid, I can’t help it, Harry. Your brother ran away and it is a huge blow to our family’s pride. We cannot afford it. We have a deal coming up and if the investors come to know that we can’t handle a family problem then they will never trust us with that project. It is either you marry my grandson or I press charges against your family. They humiliated us. You decide, Harry.”

Louis looked incredulously at his grandpa. Was he even sane? What was he talking about? He turned to witness a pale Harry. Louis winced as Anne started sobbing. Robbing cursed Hardy under his breath, his head bowed down. Niall looked scared as he hid his face in the crook of Liam’s neck. Louis saw how Liam pulled Niall in with a protective hand around his waist. However, now was not the time to interrogate them. He turned to face Leon.

“This is not done, grandpa. I mean, Harry has nothing to do with it. He is not at fault and he has a boyfriend,” he had to school his face when he said the boyfriend part. Nick? Yuck! Still. He was Harry’s boyfriend.

“You do realize that you have lost your privilege when Hardy bailed on you, right, Louis?” Leon asked, his voice cold. “I let you choose your groom and look where we are right now. I am not sure that you get to say about this matter anymore. We are suffering enough because of you. I decide what happens and I want Robin to give Harry to us.”

Louis flared his hands up helplessly, “give him to us? Really, grandpa? Harry is a living being. Not a material you are demanding. Gosh! This is ridiculous. Please tell me that you are joking and cancel the wedding. Don’t do this, grandpa. We will never be happy if you force it on us.” At the end of his speech, Louis could feel his voice cracking. He wanted the save Harry. Harry did not deserve all this. None of it was his fault. That boy was too young to go through a loveless marriage or any kind of marriage at all. It was Hardy’s fault that he eloped. Louis wanted answers from that lad but Harry was innocent. He did not deserve this trading.

“I mean, he is just nineteen and Louis is twenty-three. Is not it a bit absurd, grandpa?” Zayn piped in. His voice veiled with worry.

“They don’t love each other. How is this going to work?” Liam asked.

Leon looked at Zayn first, his hands resting on the Mahogany table, “four years is not that big of an age gap, Zayn. My wife was nine years younger than me. So? We lived happily for so many years.” Then his head turned towards Liam, “and love? It grows between two people, Liam. It happens when you least expect it. Arranged marriage is not that uncommon in our society, boy. It happens. They will figure it out.” He dismisses them both.

“I don’t care about age gap or love growing between us, grandpa. I do not want to marry him and he does not want to marry me either. I-I think of him as my brother, grandpa. How do you suggest me to do incest? This is pathetic and I am never going to be happy with him and vice versa. Don’t force it, grandpa. It is marriage we are talking about. We are not two gene pigs you are putting up for an experiment.”

Leon leaned back in his leather chair, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Let us make a deal, Louis. Marry him for a year and then you can divorce him. We can make a contract on this marriage and you both will be free after twelve months. Is it fine by you?”

Louis gritted his teeth, anger boiling inside of him, “Marry him for a year? Again, you are deciding on his behalf. He is not a bloody piece of furniture,” his voice was loud. It boomed through the room. All looked at him with wide eyes. Louis was feeling furious. At his grandpa, at Hardy, at himself. This was going to be the best day of his life but here he was, trying to convince his grandpa to not ruin Harry’s life. Fuck this.

A soft touch on his left shoulder made him look in that direction. Harry stood there, his face held apprehension and fear. His green eyes looked sad as they stared at Louis. Oh, this boy did not deserve all this. Louis felt anger fueled inside of him with new force. He turned towards his grandpa, “do whatever you want, grandpa. Press charges against them. I will make sure that not even a feather touches them. Do whatever you want…”

“I will marry you,” a whisper echoed through the room. Louis watched as all eyes turned from him to someone beside him. He whipped around to see Harry looking tentatively at him.

“What?” Louis asked incredulously. Harry flinched at his harsh tone. “I-I will marry you,” Harry said again, looking scared of Louis’ reaction.

Okay. This was going to make Louis go crazy. What? Harry was ready to marry him. Why was he doing it? Louis was fighting for them, right? Could not he just stay quiet and let Louis handle the situation? Great. Now grandpa would never let them back out.

“Are you out of your mind, Harry?” Louis gritted out, his hands reaching for Harry’s forearms. Harry winced when Louis jerked him for answers. His hands coming up to rest on Louis' forearms. Louis softened the grip as soon as Harry winced but he held him close, “this is not funny, Harry. Do you realize exactly what you are getting yourself into? Marriage. We are talking about marriage here, damn it. You are in a relationship and I love your brother. This is ridiculous.”

Harry huffed, “I understand what I am doing, Louis. I am an adult now. He said that we could divorce after one year, right? I am fine with it. Nick will understand. I will make him understand. I am going to be fine, Louis.”

Louis was still unconvinced. This is not a joke or a prank that they can play and then move on with a simple apology. This is a massive life decision. Time limit did not matter. It was still a marriage.

“I am fine with it if Harry has no problem. He trusts Louis. I think a contract and the assurance that Harry will be fine would be nice. What do you think, Anne?” Robin asked.

Anne shrugged, looking at Jay, “Jay is going to be there. I am fine with it. She will take care of my son.” She smiled at Jay who smiled back in assurance.

Louis wanted to time travel. He wanted to leave this place and leave this time behind too.

“Okay then. Let me talk to Mr. Smith about the contract. What will be the main points of the contract, dad?” Dan asked Leon.

“The marriage will be valid for one year. Both parties will be free to go to their own ways after the validation is over. Styles family will not claim any money for the divorce and we will not be responsible for Harry after the marriage is over. That is it for me. Louis? Do you want to add something?” Leon looked at Louis.

Louis gritted his teeth, “Nothing. Do whatever you feel like.”

Harry gripped Louis’ hand in his; Louis looked at him, “Please.” Harry whispered, shaking his head.

Louis took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment then looked back at Harry with a small smile. Harry smiled back, a soft one.

“Okay, then. Jay, Anne? Get your boys ready. They have a wedding to do in an hour,” Leon said with a grin. Anne and Jay grinned back, standing up from their seats, “we are waiting downstairs, boys. Come down soon,” Jay said before walking off with Anne. Dan walked out of the room, talking on the phone with their lawyer about the contract. Robin followed him. Leon left the room with a pat on Louis’ shoulder, which Louis shrugged off angrily.

Niall looked at Louis, finally out of Liam’s arms. “You are going to take care of him, right? You will not force him into sex?”

“Niall!” Harry shrieked almost. His face all red. Liam and Zayn laughed out with a high-five.

Louis smiled at Niall, “No, Niall. I will never force Harry to do anything. He is like a brother to me. Moreover, sex? Never. We will never have sex. That would be gross.”  
Harry fiddled with his fingers, “I-I should go. Mum is waiting.”

Louis nodded.

“I will come with you,” Niall told Harry. He turned to look at Liam with a shy smile, “Erm… tha-thank you for comforting me, Mr. Payne.” Niall said. His voice soft.

Louis and Zayn shared a look of amusement when Liam almost turned red like a tomato, “please call me Liam. It was my pleasure, Niall.” Liam sounded so fond that even Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Now this is a dear diary moment as Chandler would say,” Louis quipped. Zayn laughed as Liam glared at Louis and Niall just blushed. Louis looked back to see Harry smiling at him. Louis grinned back.

“Let’s go, Harry.” Niall took Harry’s wrist in his hand and dragged him out of the room.

Louis stared at the door as Harry left. His chest tightening. That boy was going to be his spouse in an hour.  
God! Help him to get through this.


	2. Chapter - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. First of all, I am not Christian. I have no idea how Christian Weddings work. So there is going to be some loopholes. I am so sorry about it. Please ignore them and I did not get time to edit the chapter. So ignore any mishaps. I hope you like the chapter.

Louis smothered his palms down over his chest. His eyes glided over the blue tuxedo he was wearing. The mirrored version of him looked presentable. His eyes fell on the tie he bought for this special day. The colour of the tie matched the colour of Hardy’s eyes. Louis was so happy when the tie finally arrived. He took a photo and sent it to Hardy. Hardy was happy too. Louis still did not understand how he could fake all those things. How could he elope? Louis knew, he felt Hardy’s love for him. Louis would never believe that all those time, in their passionate moments, he was the only one who was there. There was no way that Hardy faked those soft touches and gentle kisses. No. Louis’ heart did not agree with what his brain said. He would find out. He took his mobile from the dresser and dialled a number.  
“Hello, Steve speaking.”  
“Steve, Louis here,” Louis answered, his eyes fixed on his own through the mirror. His jaw set with determination.  
“First of all, congratulations on your wedding, sir. Tell me, how can I help you?” Steve quipped.  
“Listen to me, Steve,” Louis gritted out, his right hand balled into a fist. “I need you to find out a person. I am giving you all the details you might need and I want their whereabouts as soon as possible. Whatever you get, don’t send it to my official email account. My office network will monitor it. Just message it to me on my phone.”  
“Sure, sir. As soon as I get the details, I will start my work.” Steve’s voice was professional again. The way Louis liked it.  
“I will send you the details. This is a confidential matter, Steve. I don’t want you to involve anyone in this. Just you and me. I will not hesitate to dismiss you if you open your mouth to someone else.” Louis’ voice sounded cold. Louis knew how to be a cold-blooded authority when needed.  
“Su-sure, sir. I will never open my mouth.” Steve stammered out.  
“Good. I am sending you the message in a bit. Start your work from now.” Louis cut the call with a sigh. When he looked at the mirror, he could see the sadness in those blue orbs. He shook his head and rolled his shoulders to prepare himself for the wedding.  
He had to do it. For his family.  
He did not wear the tie. 

\---

Harry buttoned his cuffs with the diamond cufflinks Jade, his workplace friend, handed him. She was checking the tie and if it matched the tuxedo. It did. It was the best man’s suit but this had to do. It was a short notice after all.  
“So, you walk down the aisle? Don’t you need a bouquet?” Niall asked, his brows furrowed.  
Harry stared at the mirror, “I don’t know, Niall. Mom went to check what Jay wanted. I have no idea.”  
Niall sat down on the dressing table, looking up at Harry with concern colouring his face. He took Harry’s hands in his and smiled, “nervous?”  
Harry stared at Niall. Of course, he was nervous. It was his wedding day. A wedding, he was not even prepared for. He could feel sweat rolling down his spine at the very moment. He nodded.  
“Do you think it is a twist of fate?” Niall asked. His eyes soft and face lit with a small smile.  
Harry looked confusedly at his best friend. What was he talking about? What fate?  
Maybe Niall could see the confusion on Harry’s face because he rolled his eyes and stood up, Harry’s hands still in his.  
“You love him, Harry. You are in love with Louis.”  
Harry went rigid. His breath hitched in his chest. He could not exhale as if it would blow up the room or something. His eyes searched Niall’s face for the mirth. He was joking, right? There was no possible way for Niall to know… God! How?  
Niall rolled his eyes, “you are not that subtle, you know? You have always been gooey when Louis came to visit. You would always stick around Louis. Whenever he bought something for you, you would be so happy. You used to wait for him to show up at your doorstep so that you can spend some time with him. I think even Gemma noticed.”

Harry looked down at his boots. Embarrassment is not something he dealt nicely with. Hot waves of guilt ran through his vein as he thought about everyone who noticed this.

“Do you- do you think Hardy noticed?” he asked, voice small and wobbly. “I- trust me, Niall. I have never wished this to happen to them. Yes, yes, I have feelings for Louis but I always keep them at bay. I have never let anything come between him and Hardy. Not even me. I was ready to bury my feelings after this marriage. I would never…” he stopped when his voice choked. His eyes burned as tears gathered there. What if Hardy noticed? Did he leave because of Harry?  
“Hey, hey, don’t cry, Haz. Of course, Hardy did not notice. He would have confronted you if he did. You know him. He would shout at you or something. He left because he was bored with Louis. I am sure that he found someone else to entertain himself and that is why he left. You know how he is. He would never make a sacrifice for you.” Niall hushed Harry by pulling him into a hug. He understood this curly-haired boy more than he understood his own self. They were neighbours since childhood and they became friends after Harry shared his lunch with Niall in Kindergarten. Niall knew exactly how much selfless Harry was. He would let people hurt him if it made others happy. That was the reason Niall stuck around him, to shoo away anyone who wanted to take advantage of this boy. Today when Harry was getting married, Niall could not help but feel scared. Louis’ family was taking advantage of Harry. It was not Harry’s fault that Hardy ran away. Niall hoped that Louis would take care of this beautiful boy or else he would have to face Niall. After all, best friends come first.  
Anne chose that moment to enter the room. Niall and Harry broke the hug and looked at her. She held a bouquet of white roses in her hands. Her face split into a grin as soon as her eyes fell on Harry. Harry stood still as she looked at him from tip to toe. Her eyes watering with a smile still on her lips.  
“Oh! Look at you, all set to get away from me.” She smiled, trying to hide the sob that escaped her mouth. She was always worried about her youngest son. Harry was naïve. She tried to protect him from anything cruel and today she had to force Harry into a marriage. As a mother, she felt nauseous. She hoped that Louis would take care of her son.

“Shut up, mom. I am going nowhere. I will call. I will visit. You will be fine.” Harry said, though his own voice was breaking. He was not ready.  
Niall smiled when Anne handed him the bouquet. He placed it on the dressing table and sat down beside it. Jade sat down beside him, her hair done with roses. She rested her head on Niall’s shoulder and looked at Harry. He was seriously looking beautiful in that black suit. 

Anne stood in front of Harry and took his hands in hers. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she spoke, “you have always made me proud, Harry. I know you will do everything in your power to make this marriage work. Can you promise me something?” She smiled when Harry nodded, like a small kid.  
“Can you promise me that you will tell me if things get hard? Will you take care of yourself before anyone else? Please, Harry. Promise your mother that you will be fine. I am so sorry, baby,” she finally broke down. Tears dropped on her cheeks as she cried. “I am sorry that I have to give you away like this. You don’t deserve a wedding like this, Harry. You deserved your name on those cards. You deserved those dancing classes your brother took. You deserved someone who would love you and cherish you as you walk down the aisle. You deserved a planned wedding. I remember how you wanted to plan your wedding cake. You wanted purple and white tulip in your wedding,” she sobbed harder, “you have always wanted a destination wedding. I am so sorry, baby. As your mother, I failed. I failed to give you all those…” by this time, Niall and Jade looked disturbed too. Harry hugged his mom close to him. He rubbed her back with hushed nonsense on his lips. 

“I am sorry.” She kept chanting. Her heart was breaking. She wanted to call off the wedding but she had no say on this.  
“I will be fine, mom. Life never goes the way we plan it. I am sure; it has something stored for me. Whatever it is, I will be fine. Please don’t worry, mom.” Harry whispered to her. Their embrace tightening as the time went on.  
Harry closed his eyes. For a moment, he let himself believe that this is exactly what he wanted. He let himself believe that Louis would be happy when he walked down the aisle. For a moment, he let go of everything and let himself believe that beyond that door, stood his forever. Yeah! He was going to be fine. 

\---

Louis stared at the field, where guests were sitting and the aisle. Hardy was supposed to walk through it. Louis always dreamt about it. He wanted to cherish the moment when Robin would give his hands to Louis. Now…

Music started playing and Louis shook his head visibly to focus. Zayn was standing behind him with his ring and Liam, Stan and his other friends were standing just beside Zayn. He saw the moment the door of his family house open and Robin stepped out. Louis inhaled deeply, steadying his posture and holding his shoulders upright. The audience turned to look at the door that opened and Harry stepped out.  
Louis gripped his hands tightly in front of him. His eyes just focused on Harry as the boy gripped Robin’s hand. Louis noticed how tensed and shy Harry was. He was not even looking up or anywhere around him. With each step, Harry took, Louis’ could feel his heartbeat was rising. For a moment, every chaos was a lost sound and everyone around him was blurred. Because those green eyes were looking up, slowly. They found Louis and Louis could not help. He smiled. His heart lurching out of his chest as Harry blushed and looked away. Louis did not understand. He took in Harry’s attire. All black and a white rose tucked into his coat pocket. His hair unruly and flopping up and down as Harry walked. His steps were clumsy, Robin had to hold him tightly because of the fear that he might trip on something. Louis exhaled a long breath he did not know that he was holding in his chest. This was familiar. In this suddenly changed day, Harry was the only familiar thing Louis had. Since morning, everything changed and Louis was trying hard to cope with it until now. He could not understand how easily all guests were ready to forget about the real groom and were fine with a replaced one. He could not understand how his parents were all smiles and happy faces again. Louis stared at his surroundings and everyone was just… fine. He felt lost. Nothing was supposed to be fine. No one asked about the replacement or no one bothered to ask about Louis’ emotional state. He was trying hard to cope and it was a scary feeling to be alone in a crowded place where no one understood you. Now he could see that he was not alone. No. Harry was feeling the same. Harry was here with him. They were a team. It was they against this unaffected world. Louis could do this. He had to. For Harry. Because Louis noticed with amusement, Harry was even more lost than Louis was. Louis did not blame him. 

His trance broke when someone nudged him. Louis looked back to see Zayn eyeing him with a frown. He turned back to see Robin standing there with Harry’s hand in his. Louis coughed and forwarded his open palm. He noticed how Robin hesitated for a moment, looking down at Louis’ open palm and back at Harry’s face. His spectacled eyes fell on Louis' face and Louis smiled, what he hoped was his reassuring smile and that somehow assure Robin to some level. He placed Harry’s hand in Louis and smiled at their joined hands. 

“I know I have lost the position to ask anything from you, Louis but can you please take care of this one? He…” Robin stopped to look at Harry, whose eyes were on his father already. Robin smiled at Harry; Louis could see tears hazing Robin’s eyes as he spoke again, “he is my little boy, Louis. I wanted to keep him under own shadow for a bit longer. He is too young and…” Robin stopped, coughing and then he looked at Louis, “Please take care of him?” 

Louis looked at the father of his runaway boyfriend; he wanted to scream at Hardy for placing Robin in this place. This old man did not deserve it. Therefore, he smiled, as broadly as possible and reached out to squeeze Robin’s shoulder, “you don’t worry, Robin. Harry is doing our family a huge favour by marrying me. I will treat him exactly the way he deserves. I am sure, you will be satisfied.”

Robin nodded and stepped away from the stage. But not before kissing Harry’s forehead and whispering some good wishes to him. 

Louis slowly pulled Harry close and they stood in front of each other. 

The pastor started his speech and Louis fixed his eyes on Harry’s face. To his amusement, Harry was looking down, at his polished black boots. Louis coughed to hide his laugh. Harry was tomato red. 

“We have come together at the invitation of Harry and Louis to celebrate the uniting in Christian love, their hearts and lives. This is possible because of the love God has created in them, through Jesus Christ.” 

Louis noticed how Harry looked up at the pastor and then his eyes fell on Louis. Finally. Louis held his eyes. Harry looked fidgety and a bit startled. Louis did not blame him. He rolled his eyes at the Pastor and Harry bit his lips, trying to hide his smile. Louis loved how the next moment Harry shook his head at Louis to ask him to stop demeaning the pastor. 

The pastor went on, “Harry and Louis, no other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than these you are about to assume. You are entering into that holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love.” 

Louis nodded, looking at Harry as he just stared at the pastor. His green eyes wide with curiosity as he took in whatever the pastor was saying. Louis gave no heed to the pastor. He was just staring at Harry and trying not to smile. 

Then the priest was addressing Louis.

“Louis, will you have Harry, to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him so long as you both shall live?”  
Louis looked at Harry, noticed how that curly-haired boy was looking back at him. His big green eyes wide and unsure. Unsure of what Louis would say. 

Louis smiled and nodded, “I will.” 

Harry looked down again. This time a small smile was there on his lips. Louis noticed with a frown, Harry looked sad. 

The priest then turned to Harry. 

“Harry, will you have Louis to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him so long as you both shall live?”

Harry’s eyes darted at Louis and then at the audience, where his family was sitting. Louis observed how Anne nodded with a smile and then Harry looked back at the priest. 

“I will.” He mumbled. 

Louis let go of a breath he did not know he was holding. 

Then the pastor took both their hands in his and joined them together with a smile. “Do you have any vows written?” he asked next.  
Louis looked at Harry and the shook his head. He had but that was for Hardy. At this moment, that paper was lying in his bedroom floor where he left it in torn pieces. 

“I don’t have anything written but can I say something?” Harry asked. The pastor nodded. 

Harry’s eyes then landed on Louis and with a small timid smile, Harry spoke, “I am in no way better than you. You are strong enough to handle yourself and your problems. I am not even close to being as strong as you are. Emotionally, physically, mentally, no way. But from now on, you will have me as your companion. I will be at your side. Shoulder to shoulder. I promise that today. I promise you my loyalty. I will be there, as long as you want me.”Harry finished. His eyes shining with honesty and hope. 

Louis did not know what to say. His throat felt closed off suddenly. He gulped and stared at those honest green eyes. Harry just looked down again. Louis was lost. 

“I will take care of you. Always. You will be my first priority from now on,” Louis whispered. His brain not helping much. 

Louis knew that this marriage would last only one year but he meant it. Harry deserved that. 

The priest looked at both of them and then started again, “now it is time that we seal this marriage with the rings. Please remember, a ring is more than a symbol of your marriage. It is a seal of the vow you have made to one another. The circle of the ring is, as far as human eye can see, a perfect circle--with no beginning or end--so God too has perfect love for you and wants you to love one another in His grace--never, never-ending. This ring is made of precious metal. You also are precious in God's sight and now in the life of you two. When you are absent one from another, the presence of the ring reminds you to be faithful and to fulfill your vows to each other.”

They both nodded. Louis turned slightly and Zayn was there, forwarding the box for him to take the ring from. Louis did not know exactly how Zayn managed to get a ring for Harry in this short notice but that was Zayn. The mature one. Louis plucked the ring out of the velvet box. It was a plain platinum ring with a waved line printed on it. Heartbeat, Louis realized. 

He turned to Harry and saw Harry pulling out the ring from the box Niall held out for him. When Harry turned to face him, Louis saw, it was not the ring Hardy chose for him. It was a different one. Where did Harry get it?

Then the pastor instructed, “You may now place your ring on your Husband’s finger and he may do the same.” 

Louis forwarded his left palm out for Harry’s hand. Harry placed his left hand on Louis’ with some hesitation. Louis squeezed his palm and then slowly slid the ring on his ring finger. Everyone clapped and cheered. 

Louis gave Harry his hand and in a moment, Harry glided the ring down Louis’ finger and the hall erupted in claps and cheering shouts. Louis looked back at the crowd to see his mother was grinning with a tear-soaked face. His father was hugging Robin with a laugh and his grandfather was smiling at him. Louis looked away. 

His eyes fell on the ring on his finger. It was quite similar to the one Harry was wearing. Zayn got them both, Louis guessed. He felt when Zayn squeezed his shoulder in acknowledgement and Louis looked back slightly with a small smile. 

Then the pastor was speaking.

“For as much as Louis and Harry have consented in holy wedlock, and have there to confirmed the same by giving and receiving each one a ring; by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Church of Jesus Christ, I now declare you husbands, according to the ordinance of God, and the laws of the United Kingdom; in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen.” 

Then he turned to Louis, “you may now kiss your husband.”

Louis felt the air leaving his lungs and his hands felt cold. Kiss. Right. He turned to see that Harry was biting his lips and looking at anything but Louis. Kiss!  
Louis took two tentative steps towards Harry and Harry ducked his head even lower. Louis would coo at him but he was wetting his own pants, as it seemed. He stopped in front of Harry and ducked down, slowly planting a kiss on Harry’s left cheek. Harry’s skin was soft where Louis’ lips touched him and Louis could feel how tense Harry got. He stepped away. 

The priest held both Harry and Louis’ shoulders after that and turned them to face the audience with a huge smile on his face, “Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. Tomlinsons."

Everyone stood up to clap and Louis held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry was looking at his parents, who were smiling at him with tears in their eyes. He jumped when Louis entangled their fingers and pulled him down from the stage with a soft tug. Anne passed the bouquet to Harry with a roll of her eyes, “you actually left it with me.” Harry took it with blush colouring his cheeks. 

“Harry, you have to throw the bouquet at us. Please,” Lottie quipped, her eyes hopeful and Jay slapped her shoulder playfully, “he can’t just throw it at you, Lottie. You have to get it. Harry? Just throw it.” Everyone giggled at them as Harry took a position. 

Louis watched as some girls and some boys took place behind Harry. Their eyes locked on Harry’s hands as Harry held the bouquet up. Louis laughed when Harry threw it, everyone behind him jumped at once to get it and there were commotion and shouts. Everyone tried to push each other away as the bouquet soared away from their reach. Harry turned to see who finally got it and Louis was waiting for it too. Everyone turned to see the bouquet land on Niall’s head, knocking him and falling in front of his legs. Niall was rubbing his head as he looked down at the bouquet with a confused face. 

“What are you staring at, idiot? You got the bridal bouquet! Take it,” Fizzy called out for him. Niall bent down to take it in his hand and then he looked at the crowd. 

“What does it mean?” Niall asked, eyeing those flowers. 

“It means you will find your life partner soon. Get ready for your own wedding, Ni.” Zayn said, nudging Liam, who was watching Niall with a stupid smile on his face. Liam coughed to hide his blush. 

Louis took Harry’s hand and turned to leave, just when Liam and Niall looked at each other and turned bright red. 

Everyone threw glitter and rose-petals on the grooms as they ran out of the Church. Harry and Louis, both were giggling as the stepped outside.  
Then their eyes fell on the field that was decorated for their first dance and reception. Zayn and Liam came out to guide them towards their table. Everyone was following right behind. 

“Careful,” Louis gripped Harry’s waist when Harry was about to stumble on the last step of the Church. Harry’s hands came up to clutch Louis’ coat and Louis’ hands went around Harry. Their eyes met. Everything a bit blur around them when it happened. Harry was out of breath and Louis felt the same.  
A cough was enough to break their embrace and they stood up properly. Zayn was smirking at them, “shall we?” he asked. Louis nodded curtly and started walking. This time, his left arm went around Harry’s waist and Harry's eyes were downcast. Louis eyed him to see a soft blush colouring his cheeks. Louis felt fine. At ease. 

\---

Zayn stood up with a wine glass in his hand, Louis hid his face in his palms. The whole speech of the best man was filled with embarrassing stories about Louis and how much of a shit Louis was. Louis glared at Zayn as he sat down. Everyone was laughing and when he looked at Harry, that boy was giggling too. Louis’ expression softened. His eyes were on those rosy lips as they stretched around a huge grin. Louis did not realize when his lips pulled up into a smile too. He knew it was not what he wanted. This was not the person he wanted to have as his husband. But Louis was happy. He got someone who would understand his boundaries and would respect them. Louis got someone who would never try to take Hardy’s place in his heart. He got someone who was like a little brother to him and after this marriage ended, Louis was sure; he would get a friend out of it. He was happy. They would be fine. 

\---

It was their first dance. Louis looked at Harry. The boy looked two seconds away from passing out. His green eyes were scanning the crowd and those puffy lips were redder from the biting Harry gave them. Louis felt nervous too. He was a good dancer but now the whole room was standing silently and waiting for them to start. They had an audience to impress. So he held his chin high and held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry looked down at Louis’ outstretched hand and then around the room. His face looked white. 

“I am pathetic in dance,” Harry whispered when Louis pulled him into his arms. Louis placed his left hand on Harry’s lower back and held his left hand firmly in a grip. 

“Just follow my lead and forget about others,” Louis whispered back. 

The song started as they stepped on the dance floor. The lights were dim with just a romantic hue spreading over the crowd.  
Louis sighed when it was not, “Thinking out loud.” That was for Hardy. He could not dance to that song with Harry. No. He looked at the makeshift stage, where Zayn and Niall were handling the songs and everything. Zayn winked at him. Louis shook his head with a smile and looked back at Harry. Harry’s eyes were already on him. They smiled at each other. 

The lyrics reached their ears. 

_“What would I do without your smart mouth?”_

Harry looked at Louis, who was moving slowly with the song. Harry could already relate to the lyrics. He held Louis’ hand tighter. 

_“Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.” _

Harry knew this was not the song Louis chose for Hardy. He knew because he was there when Louis and Hardy had their dancing classes. His eyes watered as he looked at Louis. That guy was not happy. Obviously, he was not happy. He was looking tired and the smile that adored those thin lips, Harry knew, was fake. Harry felt sorry. He could not help Louis. He would actually kick Harry out if he tried and just as the song said, Harry was drawing in him. He shook his head. Louis pulled him closer. Those blue eyes landing on his. 

_“What's going on in that beautiful mind,”_

Yeah. Louis wanted to ask the same question to Harry. What was going on in his beautiful mind? Was he fine? Louis gazed at those eyes and they were watery. Harry was not happy. Something twisted inside Louis, his steps faltering. Obviously, Harry was not happy. This is not what he wanted. He wanted to have a life with someone who would love him. Nick. Louis grimaced. He hated that guy. 

_“I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright”_

Louis spin Harry, then pulled him closer. Their chests hitting and Harry placed his left hand on Louis’ chest, looking down at his hand. Louis’ breath stuttered. This was magical. Something out of normality. It felt magical. In this moment, they were fine. 

_“My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine.”_  
Harry could relate to the lyrics. As Louis let Harry go, Harry felt lost. His hands seeking Louis out desperately. Louis made him take a spin. Then he was safely back in Louis’ arms. Where he wanted to be. Where he always dreamt to be. He knew that he would be fine if Louis was there. He would be just fine. 

_“You're crazy and I'm out of my mind”_

Louis nodded. As if, he agreed with the lyrics. Harry slapped his shoulder playfully with a soft laugh. Louis laughed too. 

_“'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you,”_

Harry hugged Louis then. This song was suddenly speaking everything he wanted to say. It was too much. His eyes watered when he realized, exactly after one year, Louis would not be there. This was all pretence. Harry choked on a sob when he reminded his heart that this was not his real wedding. Louis did not return those feelings. He would never love Harry back. After one year, on this day, they would be standing in a court, getting a divorce. Harry was out of breath. He bit down on Louis’ shoulder, the fabric getting wet because of Harry’s saliva and tears. 

Louis held Harry closer, tightly gripping him in his arms. 

_“How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you…”_

Louis pulled slightly back to see, yes. Harry was crying. He was definitely not happy. Shit. Nothing hurt more than those tears running down Harry’s cheeks. Louis kissed Harry’s forehead, his own eyes moistening. Damn, Hardy. Why did you leave? Harry did not deserve it. He was not happy and Louis could not do anything to make him smile. Damn, he was the reason for Harry’s sadness this time. Harry nudged his head back on Louis’ shoulder, his nose touching Louis’ neck. Louis rubbed his back as they moved. Slowly taking steps. Louis felt guiltier when he realized that he found Harry beautiful even when he was crying. 

The song continued and so did their dance. Louis hugged Harry after a few more lines and they were just moving side to side, as the song went on. Louis burrowed his face in the crook of Harry’s neck and sniffed. Harry smelt like apples and vanilla. It was so soothing that Louis inhaled again. 

“I am sorry. I am so sorry.” They both chanted in their minds as the song ended. They ripped each other apart from their embrace and stared. Their eyes moist and Harry hiccupped. As Louis’ friends came to engulf in a hug, Louis looked over their shoulders. Harry was rushing away. His head bowed down and Louis looked away. He had to.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. As a writer, it means a lot if you guys leave comments and Kudos. Please do it. It encourages me to write. Thank you.


	3. Chapter - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late. Sorry about that.

 

The car journey was silent. They both were staring out of the windows. Louis had nothing to say and Harry was just lost in thought. When Paul stopped the car in front of Louis’ new house, they both startled out of their own thoughts. 

Louis looked out and grimaced. He had bought the new house for his married life with Hardy. He chose this house with Harry. Louis wanted it to be a surprise for Hardy. So he took Harry with him for the house selection. Harry knew his brother’s choices and Louis trusted him with the selection. 

Now that he stared out of the car window to look at the house, he was not very enthusiastic to go in. 

“We can stay at your farmhouse. You know?” Harry’s voice brought Louis back from his thoughts. He turned to see that Harry was looking at the house too. His eyes soft but expression hurt as he fidgeted with his fingers. He looked scared and vulnerable at the same time. Louis tried to understand how hard it was for Harry. He was the one who had to marry a person he never wanted to. He was too young for this and now he was trying to console Louis. 

No. 

With a small exhale, Louis decided in his mind that Harry deserved the welcome a newly wedded husband should get. He opened the door at his side and stepped out. He stepped around the car and opened the door for Harry with a smile. Harry looked at him from his seat, his eyes questioning. 

“Welcome home, Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis whispered when he took Harry’s hand in his, pulling him out of the car softly. He had to grip Harry’s waist when Harry almost stumbled on his own feet. 

“Careful,” Louis squeaked, his left hand going around Harry to steady him as he held Harry’s right hand in his. 

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asked, his green eyes brighter and a small hopeful smile barely lifting his lips.

Louis coughed, looking over Harry’s shoulder to see that Julia, the caretaker of his new house, was standing at the doorstep with a big smile adorning her face.   
“You are a Tomlinson now, is not it?” Louis asked with a shrug, tugging Harry with him towards the house. His hand felt clammy in Louis’. 

When they reached the front door, Juliya smiled with a bow, “welcome home, sirs. Here are your keys. I cooked some dishes and left them in the fridge and I know you want some private time for your own. I will leave you two to it and I will come back tomorrow morning. Welcome home.” 

Louis arched his brow at her teasing speech. She was invited to the wedding, right? She knew that this was not a normal wedding, right? Why was she behaving so normally? Actually, why was everyone behaving so normally? He watched when Harry took the keys from her and muttered a soft thank you to her. She nodded and marched away. 

“God! She behaves as if you are the one I was destined to marry. Everyone seems to think so. Why everyone is so okay with the arrangements?” Louis asked, looking back at Julia’s retreating form. 

Harry coughed, “I- I don’t know.”

Louis turned to see that Harry was looking down at the keys in his hands and then back at the door in front of him. 

“What?” Louis asked. Why was Harry so silent suddenly? He seemed fine a few moments ago. 

He then turned to face Louis. His eyes apprehensive and expression timid. Louis furrowed his brows. What was wrong now? He then outstretched the keys for Louis to take. 

“It is your house, Louis. You bought it for Hardy and your married life. Do you really want me in there?”

Louis looked at the door, it was close and he knew that he could go back to his farmhouse. He knew that he could easily go back to the Tomlinson mansion even. He could take Harry anywhere else but here. This house was like Louis’ dream-house. He dreamt a future here. It was away from the city and the surrounding was not as congested as London. He imagined his days in the master bedroom with Hardy. He planned his peaceful married life in this place. When he bought it, he was the happiest to see the back garden. He imagined his kids playing there. Or he, himself playing footy there with his husband. Hardy was amazing in footy. He would beat Louis in it time to time. He could envision a barbeque taking place out there for a small family get-together. Everything was an illusion now, as it seemed. 

Nothing would happen in reality. 

“Hardy is not in the picture anymore, Harry. I want it or not, you are my wedded husband now. You deserve that acknowledgement,” Louis shrugged. His eyes trained on the closed door. 

“I don’t need these materialistic things as an acknowledgement, Louis. I will be perfectly fine in your farmhouse or anywhere you take me.”   
Louis’ head snapped to see that Harry was not looking at him when he said it. His eyes were no his boots, a small frown sitting on his brows. He looked hurt. His hands gripped together. 

Louis was lost. He did not mean it in a wrong way. No. obviously he knew that Harry would not care about a big-arse house or something like status or that but he said it casually. Louis knew that status came with his title. He knew that it was inevitable and Hardy was never bothered with it. He seemed to enjoy Louis’ wealth and status a lit. 

It looked like Harry did not. 

Louis prevented himself from talking anymore. Instead, he stepped closer and placed the key in its lock, pushing those heavy wooden doors open. He turned and reached for Harry’s hand again. Harry stepped closer to him when Louis pulled his wrist. 

“Welcome, Harry. It is your house now.” he smiled, expecting one from Harry too. However, Harry shook his head, taking another step towards Louis. Their chests almost touched when Harry stopped, his eyes boring into Louis’ when he spoke again. 

“Our house,” he mumbled.

Louis gulped, his hands clammy as Harry held them. His eyes focused on Harry. He could not help but nod. Harry smiled then, his eyes lowering to their clasped hands. He rubbed his thumbs on Louis’ pulse points with a thoughtful expression. 

“I understand how hard it is for you to let me invade the place you decorated for you and Hardy. I understand how hard it is going to be for you to see me in this place instead of Hardy. I am sorry for it,” he looked sad by now. His eyes soft but sorrowful. Louis wanted to protest but Harry was speaking again, “I will try to make this feel like home.”

Louis felt the flutter in his guts. He felt when fondness for this curly-haired boy poured through his veins. He felt his eyes blurring with tears as Harry’s face started getting hazy. He had no words. He did not know what to say. So he did not utter a word. Instead, he reached out, engulfing Harry in a bone-crushing hug. His nose buried in those curls as he breathed Harry’s scent in. Harry wrapped his hands around Louis too, his chin resting on Louis’ shoulder. They stayed like that, tangled in the middle of the hall. Their hearts beating in sync and their bodies entangled. 

“I should take care of you, Haz. You are younger than I am and my family forced you to marry me. I am sorry that you think I don’t want you here. I do. I really don’t want to be alone at this moment and I can’t take me over invading family with me either. You are really welcome here, Harry.” He broke the hug to look at Harry, noticing the soft smile on those puffy lips. 

“Sir,” there was a call from the entrance that broke their bubble. They both stepped away from each other and Louis turned to see that Paul was standing in the doorway. His hands holding two bags. 

“My luggage,” Harry marched towards the door, taking both from Paul’s hands with a smile. “Thank you, Paul.” Louis watched as Harry nodded his gratitude.   
“No problem, sir.” Paul half-bowed with a laugh directed at Louis’ eye roll.

“Paul, come back tomorrow morning, yeah? We need to go to the mansion.” Louis instructed, coming up to take one of Harry’s bags. 

Paul nodded and left. 

“The mansion?” Harry asked, following Louis as he guided Harry to upstairs. 

“Yeah. Some of the rituals or something is left, she said.” His steps and words stopping as they reached the bedroom. Louis opened the door and closed his eyes. The room was decorated. Obviously, it was. Juliya!

Louis wanted the ground to open and swallow him before Harry saw the decoration but it was not possible as Harry stepped up beside him. A gasp was heard. Louis gritted his teeth. 

The bedposts were covered with white, purple and pink roses and curtains were draped around the bed to create the soft glow. Louis could see a basket on the middle of the bed, a bottle of champagne peeping out of it along with some other packets, Louis could not see because of the tree-branches beautifully hanging from the canopies. Louis watched when Harry stepped into the room, his head turning to take in the ceiling. It had a skylight, Louis especially got for Hardy. He watched as Harry’s lips formed a smile as he stared at it. 

“I have always wanted a skylight.” He murmured then. 

Louis was not sure how to ask Harry about the sleeping arrangements and now he knew that he needed to take the guest room. He would surely let Harry have this room because why not. 

“You can have this room, you know,” Louis said, stepping past Harry to peep inside the basket on the bed. He pulled out the bottle of the champagne and there were three more things. Louis pulled out the first small box and he felt Harry coming up to stand beside him. He opened the box and pulled out the small packet inside it. 

Louis could feel his face heating up and with hurried hands; he shoved the condom packet inside the box and almost pushed the box down the basket. 

He was not sure how to look at anywhere near Harry but there were two more boxes waiting for them in that basket. For Louis’ massive relief, Harry reached for the second one. 

It was a small box too, Louis watched through the corner of his eyes as Harry opened the box. Louis closed his eyes when a three bottles fell on the bed. Three different flavoured lubes.

He dared to look at Harry’s face and his lips threaten to break in a smile. 

Harry was all red. His eyes trained on those bottles and his lips moving with no words. Those green eyes widen as he took in the gift. Louis shook his head. This was embarrassing. 

With a swipe of his hands, Louis pushed all those bottles in the basket and they both stared at the last box. Louis was not confident enough to open it and neither was Harry. They both stared at it and tried to ignore each other’s presence beside them. 

Louis could see two red, scented candles wrapped in a fancy, see-through plastic, resting in the basket but the last box, wrapped with a black lacy cloth. Louis could not open it. 

Harry took the box in his hands and Louis could see that he was trying not to shake as he opened it. Louis wanted to laugh at Harry’s perplexed expression and cry at the same time, thinking about his own expression. 

Harry almost squeaked and shut the lid of the box after opening it. Louis watched when he pushed the box in the basket and took it off the bed, trying to shove it under the bed. 

“What? What was in there?” Louis asked, taking the basket from Harry’s hands. Harry tried to take it away from Louis, complaining that it was not something interesting but Louis needed to see. 

He opened the box and his eyes fell on the pink dildo that was resting on a side. There was a transparent butt-plug just beside it along with a handcuff. A collar beautifully placed around all of these items with a leash fixed to it. 

Louis dropped the box. His neck and cheeks hot suddenly as he stared down at the floor. All items were now scattered on the floor thanks to him.   
“I-I need to pee,” he heard Harry saying and before he could answer, Harry was gone. 

“Fuck,” Louis cursed and sat down on his knees to take all those items and put them back in the box. When he was done, he put it in the basket and then his eyes fell on the small card. Louis took it out and opened it. There was a CD plastered with it, he ignored it for a moment and read the lines on the card. 

_“I hope you enjoy the basket and here is a blank CD. Record your sex in it, yeah? We can't wait for some good porn. It was Liam’s idea, by the way. ;) - Zayn” ___

__Louis cursed under his breath and pushed the basket under the bed. He sat down on the mattress, completely ignoring the decoration of rose petals. His eyes fell on the champagne and he searched the bedside table for the bottle-opener. When he found it, he opened the bottle and took a gulp from the bottle. His eyes closed as he tried to relax. He needed to relax. He needed to calm down and try to make Harry comfortable in this situation. Where was that lad, by the way?_ _

__“Harry?” Louis called. It was a long bathroom break if he was still in the bathroom. Louis took the bottle in his hand and took another sip._ _

__“Err… Louis,”_ _

__Louis turned to see, Harry was standing in front of the entrance with a blush adorning his cheeks. He was looking down at his pigeon-toes. His hands holding the bags he brought here._ _

__“Yes, Harry?” Louis asked. His voice strained as he tried to shoo away the image of those sex-toys from his mind. This was not the time._ _

__“Zayn and your friends…err… these are not my clothes. I did not… I did not pack them. I don’t have these clothes.” He stammered out. His curls falling on his face as he looked down at those bags._ _

__Louis gulped. He knew Zayn and Liam. They could go to an extinct to embarrass him but they would do something after the things that happened today were beyond fucked up. They did apparently._ _

__“What did they do?” Louis asked. He stood up as Harry approached the bed. His breath uneven when the younger boy set the bags on the bed with a cough._ _

__Louis was not going to open another surprise box or bags. Nope. His heart was already beating too fast for his liking. He looked down at the bags and then at Harry. Harry squirmed under his stare and reached out to open the first duffle bag._ _

__Louis’ breath hitched when there was nothing but a high-waist panty. The whole bag was filled with paper and pebbles otherwise._ _

__He looked at the suitcase and it was locked._ _

__“Niall gave me the wrong keys,” Harry whispered. He looked pretty ashamed of this situation._ _

__Louis wanted to call Zayn and yell at him. They knew that there was nothing that was going to happen between Harry and him, but they still planned all this._ _

__“Why don’t you wear something from my wardrobe, huh? I can lend you something. Wait,” Louis said, his face lighting up with a smile. He marched past Harry towards the wardrobe he got there. It was filled with his and Hardy’s clothes. Some new and some of their old ones. He went to open his side of the wardrobe and the door was locked. Louis frowned at the door and tried to pull it again._ _

__“Damn, it!” he cursed, he remembered Zayn taking the keys from him yesterday to come and decorate the place. He guessed that Zayn had locked it then.  
“This is locked,” he turned to face Harry, who was looking down at the panty with a thoughtful expression. _ _

__“Huh?” Harry asked, his eyes finally coming up to meet Louis’ hopeless ones._ _

__Louis pointed at the cupboard, “I can’t open it. It seems like, Zayn or one of my friends came here and planned all this. God!”_ _

__Harry bit down on his bottom lips, looking at the panties and then at the locked cupboard. He seemed deep in thought._ _

__Louis noticed the wet patch on Harry’s pant and shirt. Liam accidentally dropped his champagne glass on Harry and now Harry’s clothes were sticky with it. He had to change. Louis could not find what to say or do. He could not understand why everything was going wrong today._ _

__“Where am I going to sleep?” Harry asked. His cheeks suddenly redder than before. Louis frowned at him. Why was he suddenly asking about sleeping arrangements when there was a huge question about the clothing arrangement? Louis would like to tackle one at a time._ _

__“What about the clothes? What are you going to wear?” Louis asked._ _

__Harry shook his head, looking down at the panties, “answer me, please. Where am I going to sleep?” his voice was small with a soft blush tinting his cheeks. He looked like an uncomfortable frog. An adorable one at that._ _

__“Err… I would take the guestroom but there is no mattress now. I ordered one but I did not know that we would need it so soon, I mean,” he fumbled with his words. He did not know that he would need the guest bedroom ready tonight. It was not planned._ _

__“I will take the couch in the lounge. You can sleep here.” Louis shrugged._ _

__Harry looked relieved. He closed his eyes on an inhale and nodded. His eyes thankful when he looked at Louis._ _

__“Okay, do you have anything to wear?” he asked._ _

__Louis looked down at himself. He was still wearing his suit._ _

__“I will sleep in my boxers. That is fine,” he shrugged. Harry nodded._ _

__They stood there awkwardly for a moment, looking around the room and then Louis gave in._ _

__“Why is this so awkward? We know each other. You are like my little brother. Why are we feeling so awkward?” he asked, his hands flaring around him._ _

__Harry coughed, “I don’t know. Maybe because you are married to your brother now, that is the reason?”_ _

__Louis glanced at Harry, whose lips were lifted in a smile. Louis rolled his eyes, his lips curving anyway._ _

__“Shut up, Harry!” he groaned._ _

__Harry laughed, his eyes crinkling, “I think you should stop calling me your brother. People will talk. Plus, I don’t like incest.”_ _

__Louis laughed, his mood lifting as he nodded, “I guess I should. Yeah. Don’t want anyone calling me out on it, do I?”_ _

__Harry shook his head, “no. I guess not.”_ _

__They both smiled at each other for a moment and then Harry let out a yawn. He looked tired._ _

__“I think we should just go to sleep. Yeah?” Louis asked, walking forward to take the extra pillow from the bed. Harry nodded. His eyes following Louis._ _

__“Are you hungry. I can heat up something for you if you want?” he asked._ _

__Louis shook his head, already close to the door, “no, Harry. I am full. If you are hungry, you can go and eat something. Julia left something in the fridge, I believe.”_ _

__Harry shook his head with a small smile, “I am too tired and sleepy, Louis. I will sleep now.”_ _

__They both nodded at each other. Louis left the room with a smile._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__He placed the pillow on the sofa and sat down on it. The smile dropped from his lips as soon as he was out of the room. This was not how he planned his first night to go. This was not how he wanted his marriage to go. Harry was not the one he wanted as his husband. Louis looked out at the pool. He had a pool built especially for Hardy. Hardy loved swimming and Louis had to insist the owner of this house to build one so that he could impress Hardy._ _

__Louis slowly walked away from the lounge and stepped out. The chilly air hit him as soon as he was out of the cosiness of the house. He looked at the sky. It was getting darker as the sun was setting on the horizon. Louis stared at the setting sun. It looked tired, resigned, just like Louis. Louis felt hollow, just like the sky looked right now. The last hue of pink was turning blue when Louis sat down on the deck-chair beside the pool. His eyes set on a star, twinkling softly above him. Unknowingly his eyes blurred with tears. Louis wiped the corner of his eyes to see tears marring his thumb. He wiped it on his shirt. The loneliness suddenly biting him. The house looked dark and shadowed. The surrounding was not romantic anymore. It was dull and quiet. Not the peaceful quiet, no. This quietness was scary. Louis felt like the quietness was surrounding him, pulling him away from the vibration of life, of a pulsing heart._ _

__The first sob was heart-wrenching. Louis closed his eyes when his whole body shook with the force of his tears. He remembered Hardy’s face, grinning as Louis proposed. What went wrong?_ _

__All Louis wanted to know was, what went wrong? Was he not enough? Was he not valuable enough to deserve a confession? Why did Hardy leave like that? If he was not happy, he could have told Louis. Louis would let him go. This felt like a sudden break. There were so many things left unsaid or unanswered._ _

__He needed a closure._ _

__He deserved a closure._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__Louis did not know how much time passed when he finally stood up to get inside the house. It was getting cold and Louis was feeling sleepy now. He needed to change first._ _

__He undressed in front of the sofa and placed his discarded clothes on the tea table in front of the sofa._ _

__The shower was soothing. The hot water on his skin felt good. Louis just stood there and let the water wash away his whole day’s worth tiredness. When he came back, he realized that there was no blanket on the sofa and the house was getting colder as time went on. Louis looked at the watch to see that it was just ten past one. He could not spend the night without a blanket. Everyone knew that Louis got cold easily and he hated it. Louis looked down at the coat and tried to think of a way to use that as a blanket._ _

__“It can’t cover me,” he muttered to himself. The coat was not helpful. He turned to see that the hallway light was on. He chewed his lips, looking at the end of the hallway. The bedroom door was closed but he could just knock on it. There were two blankets on the bed. Louis knew it._ _

__“For fuck’s sake,” he swore, marching towards the bedroom. He could do this. It was not like, Harry would mind. When the knocked on the door, it was open. Louis peeped in. There was no one on the bed. The whole room was illuminated with the candles he remembered from the basket. Louis frowned. Why was Harry lighting the candles instead of the bedside lamps?_ _

__There were no bedside lamps. Louis forgot to install one. He closed his eyes to curse at himself._ _

__Idiot._ _

__The spare blanket was sitting on the bed and Harry was nowhere to be found. Louis looked around the room. Did he elope too?_ _

__Then the sound of the running water hit Louis. right! So Harry was taking a shower. He shook his head at himself and stepped in. He would take the blanket and leave._ _

__When he reached for the blanket, the water stopped. Louis folded the blanket in his hands and turned to face the ensuite bathroom. The closed door was slowly opened and…_ _

__The blanket fell from Louis’ hands._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__Harry was standing in the doorway with his head down. He was fussing with the string of the silky shorts that barely covered his upper thigh. Louis noticed how the soft nude colour complimented Harry’s pale complexion. His thighs were wet with water droplets sliding down on them._ _

__Louis dared to look up and had to bit his lips when he saw the silky, matching top he was wearing. The top was hiding just his chest and there was a noticeable gap between the top and the shorts. That part was glistening with water and Louis could spot the butterfly tattoo there._ _

__Harry looked up when he noticed the blanket on the floor and finally Louis could see him properly._ _

__The spaghetti sleeves were barely holding the top on Harry's shoulders and Harry’s curly hair fanned around his shoulder in ringlets. Those collarbones were noticeable as Harry breathed and Louis could easily spot Harry’s nipples through the top. His skin was glowing with water and those eyes looked wider as they stared at Louis._ _

__He had to look away. Harry looked sinful._ _

__“I…”_ _

__“You…”_ _

__They both spoke at the same time. Louis was looking at Harry’s feet now. He gestured for Harry to talk._ _

__“I had nothing to wear.” He let out. Louis could hear the hesitation in Harry’s voice._ _

__Louis' voice was caught in his throat, he coughed in his hand._ _

__“Where did you-um- get those…” he gestured towards the thing Harry was wearing. Louis did not see it in the bags._ _

__“It was in the cupboard. At Hardy’s side.” Harry spoke before Louis could say anything about it being locked._ _

__“It was the only thing there… I… my shirt was spoiled and… the boxer,” there was a lot of stuttering._ _

__Louis took a deep breath and looked up. He had to grip his hands in front of him. Harry looked flustered now. His eyes on Louis’ with a small pout on those lips. He was shifting his weight from his foot to foot. His left hand trying to discreetly pull the shorts down and Louis wanted to laugh or cry when that only revealed Harry’s lean stomach more._ _

__He choked on air when he noticed the black string under the shorts. What was that?_ _

__It looked familiar._ _

__His eyes widen when he realised what it was._ _

__The lacy black panty._ _

__Harry was wearing it underneath the shorts._ _

__Shame rolled down Louis’ veins when he felt his dick hardening. It was so unreal and Louis did not sign up for this torture. His skin prickling with urgency and he had to bite his lips before he could growl._ _

__Harry looked like a fallen angel. Defenseless and at Louis’ mercy. Louis felt like a devil who was definitely trying to do things to that fallen angel. A devil, who was trying to take that innocence away from those eyes._ _

__Harry’s eyes were vulnerable as they stared at Louis. His hands trying to cover himself._ _

__Louis tried to look away, tried to stop himself from ogling._ _

__His whole body was suddenly alight with energy and was it arousal?_ _

__“Did you ask before taking Hardy’s nightwear, Harry?” Louis found himself asking. His voice suddenly rough. What the hell? How did it matter?_ _

__Harry’s eyes noticeably widen. He bit his lips and shook his head, looking down at his toes. His hands coming up to hug himself._ _

__Louis found himself advancing towards the boy._ _

__“Did I tell you that you can wear his things, Harry?” Louis asked again. He was toe to toe with Harry now._ _

__“Answer me, Harry,” he whispered, his right hand going to Harry’s bare waist. He pressed his fingers there, noticing how Harry jumped._ _

__“I- I am so-sorry,” Harry whimpered, his head bowed._ _

__“I don’t like it when someone uses his things. You know?” Louis spoke, his voice too low but gravelly._ _

__“I have-I have nothing to- wea...” Harry’s breath hitched when Louis pulled the shorts down a bit. The silk panty coming into view._ _

__Louis groaned._ _

__He had never liked Hardy in panties or anything feminine. It was awkward when Hardy wore a transparent gown and tried to give Louis a lapdance once. Hardy was too masculine for that. Louis did not think that he had a lace kink._ _

__But…_ _

__He had to gulp when he saw the panty._ _

__“Harry,” he groaned. His head clouded. He was not supposed to do it. Harry was not his actual groom. Harry was like a little brother to him no matter what they decided to call it._ _

__Louis placed his hands on Harry’s shorts-clad butt-cheek and squeezed. It was not supposed to happen._ _

__Harry gasped, his whole body lurching forward. Louis groaned when he got Harry’s limp body on his bare chest._ _

__It was not helping._ _

__They both were breathing heavily. Louis’ hands roaming on Harry’s back and in return, he got Harry’s face buried in the crook of his neck._ _

__“Stop me,” Louis hissed. He needed to let go._ _

__“Hardy-you love hi-him,” Harry whimpered when Louis bit on his shoulder._ _

__Louis felt like someone was pouring down a bucket of cold water on him. He pushed Harry away. The contact burning him as he let go. Harry was breathing heavily as he leaned against the bathroom wall. His eyes shut with force and those lips parted open as he breathed soundly. Louis noticed how his chest raised and fell._ _

__Louis’ heart was breaking. His eyes blurring suddenly. This was not supposed to happen. Louis felt like betrayed. He felt like betrayed by his own body. His teeth sinking on his bottom lip as he glared at Harry. No. he was not angry on Harry. He was angry at himself. How could he do that? How could he lose control of himself like that? Harry was here because he trusted Louis. What was he thinking about Louis now?_ _

__Hardy._ _

__What about Hardy? Louis loved him. How could he just lose himself in just a day?_ _

__“It was a mistake. I- I…” Louis murmured, squeezing his eyes shut to erase this event. He took steps away from Harry, his feet carrying him away from the scene he created._ _

__“I did not want to do it. I am…” he dared to look at Harry._ _

__Harry was not looking at him, his whole body rested against the wall and his hands were hugging himself as those eyes stayed glued to the floor. His face was shadowed but Louis could see tears forming in his eyes._ _

__Great! So now, Louis made him cry. On his first day of marriage._ _

__“I am sorry. I did not mean to touch you. Please, Harry. I- I… you are my…” he took a deep breath and let out, “this will never happen again. I promise. I will maintain the distance and I will never touch you. I promise, Harry.”_ _

__Louis watched as Harry looked even more tired now. Did he not trust Louis? Well, Louis did not actually blame him._ _

__“I would like to sleep…” Harry whispered. His voice hoarse and slow._ _

__Louis nodded. He had nothing to say anymore. Then he fled out of the room._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__When he face-planted himself on the sofa, he realized that the blanket was still on the floor of the bedroom._ _

__Louis went to sleep without it._ _

__If twisting and turning on the sofa with guilt and shame could be called sleep then sure, he slept well._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__Pre-cap – Breakfasts, stolen glances, uncomfortable words, miscommunications._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter? Please leave comments and kudos if you want. Thanks.


	4. Chapter - 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a part-time job in a bank. So I am quite busy nowadays. I could not even edit the chapter. I hope my English is fine. Hope you like the chapter. There is so much in this one. Don't be too stuffed while reading. ;)

Eight o’clock. 

Louis rubbed his eyes and stared at the clock for a moment. It was early, too early for him to wake up. 

He heard the noise again, the cause of his sudden awakening. It was coming from the kitchen. 

Louis stood up from the sofa, stretching his hands over his head. His stretching stopped abruptly when he recalled the last night. Shame and guilt came back rushing. How could he? How could he just go and touch Harry like that? Louis shook his head in disappointment. Harry came here with him alone. He started his new life with Louis. He went through everything Louis and his family put him through. All Louis had to do was, respect him and make him feel comfortable. What Louis did instead? He behaved like a complete knob-head. 

Louis turned towards the direction of the kitchen when a soft voice filled his ears. His steps rushed as he went to find the source of the sounds. 

His breathing hitched when he stepped inside the threshold of the kitchen.

Harry was moving around the kitchen in a white, fluffy bathrobe. Louis leaned against the doorframe as Harry took out a bowl from the topmost shelf of the cabinet, his robe riding to reveal the back of his inner thigh. Louis gulped. Long curls were dripping still. They looked soaked and Harry was almost glowing. Water droplets were clinging to his skin and rolling down his nape. Louis watched Harry’s pinkish lips moving with the lyrics of the song, curling up time-to-time with a soft smile. 

Louis almost bulked forwards when Harry turned to face the door. His chest was glowing under the morning sun. The robe was open until his midriff. Louis could see one of Harry’s nipples peeking through the robe. 

How could someone blame Louis when he stepped in, his hands crossed over his chest. 

“Do you like to roam around the house like this, Harry?”

Louis did not mean to sound so gruff. He was aiming for a teasing tone. Oh, well. 

Harry’s head whipped up to notice Louis. His mouth fell open, those curls bouncing on his forehead. Louis gripped his own biceps when Harry bit down on his lower lip. His eyes were wide with fear and hesitance. 

Louis had to accept with guilt that he liked it. He liked seeing Harry like this. Helpless, so yielding. 

Something quivered in Louis’ lower regions. Louis took a deliberate look at Harry’s figure. He watched how Harry squirmed under his gaze. The thick tension was building in the room. Louis could feel it. By the look of Harry, he felt it too. 

“Good morning,” Louis coughed out. His cheeks reddened when he thought about last night. 

Harry nodded jerkily, winced when his neck flexed too soon. Louis reached out instinctively. Their eyes met once again. Louis folded his hand back in his pocket and Harry turned to take the eggs out of the fridge. Louis took the moment to sit down on the kitchen stool. 

“Good morning. You slept well?” Harry asked. 

Louis watched how Harry broke the eggs into the bowl and started whisking it with skilled hands. He nodded. 

“I did, yeah. What about you?”

Harry shrugged, his eyes still on the bowl, “this place is new to me. It takes a bit of time for me to adjust,” his eyes widen then, “n-no, I mean, um, I will be fine. Please don’t worry.”

Louis frowned, his eyes glued to the boy who looked scandalized now, “why are you so scared of me, Harry? It is completely fine if you feel homesick or something. Why are you so formal suddenly?”

Heat rose on Harry’s cheeks, he looked down at himself, “I-I don’t know how to behave?”

Louis bit his lips, what? 

“What do you mean?” 

Harry shrugged, looking around the kitchen with a small pout, “I mean, you said… last night…” his cheeks reddened even more, “you said I should stay away from Hardy’s things? This house belongs to him. so… I don’t-I don’t know if you are fine with me being, you know, in the kitchen, making breakfast and all.”

Louis closed his eyes. Yeah. He surely made the boy scared and uncomfortable. 

He shook his head. 

“This house is not Hardy’s, Harry. He did not even come here! How is it his house when he does not know anything about this?” he leaned in on his elbows, “you are a saviour, Harry. You saved my family’s pride; you saved your family from that humiliation. You sacrificed your own happiness, your boyfriend just for us. How can you even think like this?”

Louis reached out then, taking Harry’s wrists in his soft grip over the kitchen counter, “I am always going to be thankful to you. I am always going to give you everything you ask from me. You are, you don’t know but, you are so special to me, Harry. Tell me what you want. I will let you have it. Come on.”

Harry looked like he was struggling to breathe, his eyes on his wrists, where Louis was holding him, “can I ask something of you?”

Louis nodded earnestly, “anything. Ask me anything.”

“Never mention this again,” Harry looked up then, his expression pleading, “please? Never say that I did something so great and all again. It makes me uncomfortable. Please be normal, Louis. Please, treat me as you used to? You used to be so comfortable around me. Now you look like you want to worship me. Please don’t. I want you to go back to being the cheeky, sassy Louis. Please,” he looked desperate now. 

Louis stared at the boy in front of him for a moment. His mouth opening and closing on its own accord. How could he tell Harry that he was not behaving strangely? How could he say that Harry turned him on? How could Louis possibly go back to be normal when he had to see Harry prancing around the house in those short clothes? He had never seen Harry like this before. How did Harry expect him to be like the old time? Everything changed in bloody one day. 

Louis nodded anyway, “fine. I will not talk about the things you did from now on. We will live here like two friends sharing a flat. Okay? Like, roommates, yeah?" He tried to smile but it was too stretched to look normal. 

Harry nodded though, his face lighting up as he grinned at Louis, “Okay. I am in for that.”

They grinned at each other for a long time. Until the kettle whistled them back to reality. Harry turned on his heels to go and pour some tea for Louis and Louis gave his everything not to stare at Harry’s perky arse. It was visibly shaped through the robe. Louis wanted to whine.

“I called Niall,” Harry said, placing the cup in front of Louis, “he will bring me my clothes around eleven or so. Are you going somewhere today?”

Louis took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes. It was perfect. He was so grateful that Harry knew his preferences on these matters. He nodded his head, “I have to go to the market to get some pillowcases and toiletries. Office starts from the next week as I took a leave for this one. We planned our honeymoon in Los Angeles.”

Louis arched his brows when Harry scrunched his nose up, looking disbelievingly at Louis. 

“What happened?”

Harry shook his head, “n-nothing.”

Louis tilted his head sideways, “Harry,” he fixed the boy with a pointed look, “never try to hide your thoughts from me. What are you thinking?”

Harry bit his lip, looking sheepishly at Louis, “Los Angeles?”

Louis leaned closer with a confused look. 

Harry shrugged, “I mean, the honeymoon is supposed to be a romantic holiday, right?” his face heating up again, Louis loved seeing Harry like this, Louis realized, “you should go to some romantic places. Like somewhere peaceful. Where you can get lost with your loved one.”

Louis noticed how Harry smiled down at his hands, “where do you want to go to your honeymoon, Harry?”

Harry glanced up at Louis with surprise, and then he smiled down again, “I have always wanted to go to Lucerne.”

Louis placed his chin on his right hand’s palm and smiled at Harry, gesturing for him to go on. Harry came around the Kitchen counter to sit on the stool beside Louis, his hands clasping the teacup tightly, “I want to see the medieval architecture of that place. People say time has stopped in Lucerne. It is still like Victorian era there. You can feel the medieval time if you take a walk around that city.” Harry looked at Louis, “I want to go there with my husband, hold his hand in mine and just wander around the city. I would like to feel the romance that only History can offer you. I would like to leave behind a piece of our love in that place, where time does not run. It will lock away those moments in its heart. It will remember us just like we were even if we go back there years later.”

Louis did not know what to say. He just stared at Harry. Hardy wanted to go to Los Angeles because of its busy life, its luxury and glamour. Louis did not give it much thought either. How did it matter anyway? The honeymoon was all about fucking your husband into the mattress for Louis. Sexual activities were everything they both thought about while deciding their destination. Now it all felt so childish in front of Harry’s thoughts. 

“I thought the honeymoon is all about fucking your husband without any disturbance,” Louis let out. 

Harry giggled, “Well, you do have a point there. I think I can see that now.” Harry’s face softened then, a forlorn expression taking over. Louis wanted to know what the boy was thinking. 

“What? What with that soft smile?”

Harry shrugged, looking away, “you and Hardy,” he coughed, “you two think alike. I guess that is the reason for your strong bond.”

Louis looked down at the tea, swirling it slowly, “I guess, we started dating just for that reason. We both are quite same and we never had to face or struggle with a lot of feelings. It was like fuck, smoke and drink together. I was comfortable with that. Otherwise, that fluffy relationship is just not my thing. That is the reason I wanted to marry him. We were similar. It was in my comfort zone.”

Harry nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his tea, “I am completely opposite though,” he wiped his lips with the back of his left hand, Louis noticed how Harry’s lips glistened with moisture, “I want to be emotionally connected to the person I love. I want him to cuddle me after we have sex. I want him to watch The Notebook with me under the stars in our backyard with blankets covering us. I want to be compatible with him. Emotionally connected, you know? I want us to connect emotionally.”

Louis could imagine Harry like that. Hell, Louis could imagine only Harry like that. He could see a future where Harry would cuddle his husband after they have sex. He could practically see Harry’s tired face smiling up at his husband. Louis could easily imagine a lazy Sunday morning sex, where Harry would ride his husband while that person kissed him softly. Louis could see Harry cuddled up to his husband as they watched The Notebook in their backyard, fluffy pillows and blankets shielding them from the onlookers. 

But Louis knew that he was not that person. He was not the husband Harry was married to in that future. It was not Louis, who fucked into Harry slowly as the boy whined and writhed underneath. It was not Louis, who would go to Lucerne with Harry. All of this would happen after Louis gave Harry a divorce. Harry would be free to settle down with his loved one finally. With Nick maybe? Or someone else. Not Louis. 

Louis took a gulp of the tea. It was bitter on his tongue. He pushed the cup away. 

“I am not that kind of a husband material, I guess.” Louis laughed, it sounded strained. 

Harry nodded, “everyone has their own perspective on their future.”

Their conversation was disturbed when the doorbell rang through the room. Both Harry and Louis jumped and turned to see the door of the kitchen. Well, they could not see the main door from there. Louis frowned down at his phone when it rang. 

“Hello?”

“Sir, we are coming from the Siesta Mattress Company. Your mattress and pillows are delivered to your address. If you please tell someone to open the door.”

Louis nodded, “I am coming. Please, wait.”

He hopped off the stool and Harry followed. Louis turned to face Harry with a frown. 

“Where do you think you are going?”

Harry looked at Louis and then at the door, “to see who came?”

Louis shook his head, “it is the mattress company. I will handle it.”

Harry hesitated, “but… I can help with the pillow and all.”

Louis fixed him with a glare, “seriously? You are in a robe, Harry.”

Harry looked down at himself, his eyes falling on his revealed chest and thighs. He looked at Louis, pouting. 

Louis tapped his foot on the floor, “go to your room, please. I don’t want them to see you like this.”

Thinking about others looking at Harry in this half-naked state made Louis uncomfortable. He watched the boy go to his room, his hips swaying with every step. Louis groaned, turning swiftly to go for the main door. 

Louis opened the door to see four men standing there. One had a board in his hand and smiled at Louis, “Siesta Mattress Company, sir. Can you sign this paper?”

Louis took the offered pen and looked through the paper, signing after he saw the details. 

“Please show us the room where you need it?”

Louis nodded, gesturing for them to follow him. They walked into the guestroom and Louis asked them to place the mattress on the bed. He instructed them through the process. When they were done, they left the house. Louis closed the door behind them and turned back to go to the guestroom. 

Harry was now standing in the guest-room, looking at the mattress and pillows that were delivered. Louis stood at the door, watching the boy sit down on the bed, bouncing with a smile, looking around. 

An unwanted image of Harry bouncing on something else came to Louis. 

“Hey, stop imprinting your arse on my mattress.”

Harry stopped, looking at Louis with a grin, “it is so soft and bouncy, Louis.”

Louis smiled, “of course it is,” he went to sit beside Harry, noticing how the mattress was sucking him in, “Siesta is the best mattress company.”

Harry gave a nod, his eyes childishly wide as he smiled down at the mattress. Louis laid down on it, throwing his hands out to feel the coolness of the surface.

“Hey, where are the bed-sheets and pillowcases?” Harry asked, turning slightly on his bum to look at Louis. Louis craned his head down to look at Harry and signalled at the small wardrobe at the corner of the room. He watched when Harry stood up, going to fetch one white bed-sheet and two pillowcases. Louis turned sideways on his lying position and placed his head on his left palm, heaving his head up to observe Harry. Harry pulled the first pillow in his lap, slowing guiding it into the pillowcase. Louis watched how concentrated Harry looked as he bit his lips to fluff up the pillow thoroughly as he slapped it. When both of the pillows were done, Harry looked at Louis, smiling when Louis made a cross-eyed face at him. 

“Stop goofing around and stand up. I need to spread the sheet on the mattress.”

When Louis lay down on his back again, looking at Harry challengingly, Harry whined. His lips pulled up in a pout. He looked at Louis pleadingly.

“You are such a Monica, Harry. Goodness.” 

Louis stood up anyway, staring at Harry’s gleaming face. Harry stood up too, unfolding the sheet and spreading it on the mattress. Then he sat on the bed on his knees, leaning forward on the upside corner to enfold the sheet there. Louis gripped his own biceps as he crossed his hands in front of his chest. Harry was almost bent over the bed on his hands and knees as he fixed the sheets. Louis could see how the end of the robe was sliding up to reveal the boy’s inner thighs from the back. The skin was pale and Louis bulked on his heels when he realized Harry had no hair on his body. 

“His legs are shaved!” Louis thought. His eyes scrunched up in distress. How was Louis supposed to concentrate on something else if this went on? Louis liked his partners clean-shaved. He liked leaving marks on them. His lips preferred smooth skin as they sucked on them. 

“Louis?”

Louis shook his head, he looked at Harry, who was looking at him with a slight frown, still settled on the bed on his heels. 

“Yeah?”

Harry pointed at the lower corner of the bed, closer to Louis, “Can you adjust that corner, please? The sheet will come off if you leave it like that.”

Louis looked at the dishevelled corner of the bed near him and then back at Harry. 

“Nah,” he shrugged, “I can’t do all this chaos. Come here, do it yourself.”

Harry pouted at Louis. 

Louis almost went to push Harry down on the bed when Harry crawled towards him. Louis could not understand how he was thinking about Harry like that just after one day of his fiancé’s escapade. He was supposed to think about Hardy and he was, of course, he was, but at the same time, his body was reacting to Harry. Louis could not look away from the curly-haired boy who was now sitting just in front of Louis, his head bent as he fixed the bed-sheet. Louis placed his left hand in Harry’s hair, pulling at it softly as he combed it back from the boy’s forehead. Harry looked up at him, smiling when their eyes met. 

Louis gulped, maybe Harry was not getting the image properly but Louis was. Harry’s face was just half inches away from Louis’ crotch. Louis gave a tug on Harry’s hair. Harry winced, his lips parting softly.

“What? Am I not doing it properly?”

Louis took three steps back from the bed, his hands falling beside him in fists. He shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts. No! What was he thinking?  
Harry was like…

Louis risked a glance at Harry, who was looking at him with a confused expression. His lips still parted as he sat there idly on his knees. Louis took a swift turn when he noticed how the robe was falling at the sides of Harry’s thighs and revealing the bent legs too much. Hell, was Harry wearing a black panty underneath?  
It was slightly visible. Louis wanted to sit down now. Yes. It was the same panty; they saw it in that box last night. 

“Louis?” 

Louis almost jumped when he felt Harry’s palm coming to rest on his shoulder. He turned to face the culprit with a smile anyway. 

“Your bed is done. Why don’t you take some rest, as you did not get it last night? I can imagine how the sofa felt.” There was a pout on Harry’s lips. Could he stop pouting, please?

Louis nodded, “sure. I will just rest my back a bit. Call me when you are done.”

Harry nodded with a smile, walking past Louis. Louis walked towards the bed and almost collapsed on it. 

“Hey?”

Louis turned to see Harry was holding the doorknob in his hand, his head peeking into the room as if he came back to ask something. 

“Do you want pancakes or shall I make sandwiches?”

Louis shrugged, “pancakes will be fine.”

Harry left the room after that, closing the door behind himself. 

Louis screamed into the pillow twice, his left hand going into his pants. He pressed down on his cock. No! He would not jerk off while thinking about Harry. That would be gross. Harry was like a brother to Louis. What changed suddenly? Nothing. Nothing changed. It was just Louis’ body reacting. Harry was luscious after all. It was not Louis’ fault that his pent-up energy was reacting like that. He moaned as his hips rubbed down on the mattress while thinking about Harry, on his knees with that innocent look. 

No!

No!

Louis pulled out his mobile from his pocket, calling the number on his most recently dialled list.

“Hey?”

Louis cursed under his breath, “I want to go to the pub tonight. Would you like to come?”

There was a scattering noise, then Zayn came back to answer, “wow! Wow! Hold your horses. Pub? Are not you visiting your family today?”

Louis shook his head, face planting himself on the mattress again, “I want to put my dick in someone. Like, right now.”

“Eww! Mate, what happened to your vows of celibacy as you so thoroughly told us about before the marriage?”

Louis glared at the wall in front of him, “first of all, this is your fault. Yours and Liam’s. Niall was involved too, right? Then add him into this too. I can’t believe you guys actually send that box! How could you just do that? Because of you dicks, Harry is prancing around the house in a tiny robe and black panty. Can you imagine?” Louis knew he was whining now, “I need to fuck someone soon if I want to stay collected in front of Harry.”

“umm…” Zayn sounded confused, “if you want to fuck someone, why not fuck your own husband? Like, I am not a big supporter of cheating!”

Louis wanted to go to Zayn and punched that dickhead in the face. 

“Are you crazy? That will feel like incest! How am I supposed to fuck Harry when that boy trusts me with his dignity? He accepted my family and their fucked up offer just because he knows that I am not going to jump his bones. If I do something… how am I going to forgive myself?”

“So you can get hard while thinking about him and you can’t confess that?” Zayn was mocking Louis now!

Louis glared at the wall, “fuck you. If you don’t want to come, it is fine. I don’t need you anyway. I will go alone.”

He cut the call and dumped the mobile on the bed with a thud. 

 

\---***--- ---***---

 

Harry’s clothes came just after Louis had finished his breakfast. Niall almost begged for his forgiveness as Harry grumbled continuously. Louis glared at Liam, who was pouting at him with a puppy-face. 

“I can forgive you on one condition.”

Liam’s face lightened up, “I will do anything.”

Louis smirked, “come to the pub with me tonight.”

Liam twisted his lips, “I am coming. Zayn told me about it. You could have asked for something else. Now you ruined your chance.”

Louis needed new friends. 

“Okay. I will call you guys after I am done here with my family and all.” They both turned to face the door of the room when Harry and Niall came in. Louis sighed in relief when he noticed Harry was back in his clothes now. 

Then his eyes fell on the clothes. Louis wanted to shout. 

Sheer white T-shirt, Harry’s nipples were erect through them. Louis looked down. Skinny jeans that looked like stretched desperately around the boy’s thighs.  
Louis could not imagine how much effort it took for Harry to get into them. 

“We should go and meet your family now.”

Harry’s voice brought Louis back to his sense and he nodded, “yeah. We should but what about the shopping, we were talking about? We still need to buy some groceries and such.” Louis asked. 

Harry looked at him with a proud tilt of his head, chin held high, “I made a list of the things we need and gave it to Niall. Niall and Liam can go and get those things and then come to your house with it. We will bring them back here when we come back.”

Niall waved the square-folded paper in his hands with a smile. Louis turned to look at Liam and yes, Liam was smiling at the blonde. Those brown eyes warmly taking Niall in. Louis coughed. 

“Fine, then. Everything is settled. Let’s go.”

They were out of the house in a minute. Liam and Niall went ahead and Harry stood back, his hands clasped in front of him. Louis locked the door of the house and turned to face Harry with a smile. 

“Let’s go.”

Harry nodded, following Louis as he went to call a cab. They needed a ride for now, as Paul was not back with a car yet and Louis could not stay in that house any longer. 

They stood side by side in front of the gate. Their hands touched almost. 

“Just to warn you,” Louis turned his face towards Harry, who was leaning against the wall of the boundary of their house, “my family is a bit nosy. They might ask how our,” Louis did not know how to explain that, “our first day together was. Please be patient with them?”

Harry smiled at him, those dimples popping out, “of course, Louis. I know your family. It is not like I have never met them!” He reached out to take Louis’ hands in his, “please don’t stress yourself out with these matters. I will handle it.”

Louis tried hard not to focus on the movement of Harry’s thumbs. They were rubbing his pulse points slowly in a circle. Louis took a deep breath. 

“How are you real?” 

Harry laughed at that, his curls falling on his face in ringlets. Louis combed them back for him, shaking his head with a soft laugh when Harry tried to look at the combing process and ended up with crossed eyes. 

When the cab arrived, Louis opened the door for Harry, smiling at him. 

“Gentleman, I see,” Harry giggled, sliding in. 

Louis laughed, positioning himself beside Harry and closing the door. The car’s wheels moved and Louis relaxed against the seat. His head resting on the backrest and he tried to close his eyes. 

“Oww!”

He turned to see Harry rubbing his forehead as he tried to rest his head on the window. Louis shook his head. Harry was a dork, seriously. 

“Rest your head on the backrest, you idiot.”

Harry turned towards Louis with a pout, “my head hurts when I tilt it backwards.”

Those green eyes turned confused from sad when Louis opened his right arm. Louis smiled.

“Rest your head on my shoulder then.”

Harry looked at the invitingly opened arm and then back at Louis. His expression thoughtful. Louis rolled his eyes, “my armpits don’t reek.”

Harry laughed then, sliding closer to Louis. His head rested in the crook of Louis’ neck, that pointed nose-tip touching Louis’ skin under his jaw. Louis gulped. He rested his palm on Harry’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Harry turned slightly so now his chest was touching Louis’ side and both of his hands reached out to take Louis’ left palm in them. 

Louis looked down when Harry placed his palm on Harry’s open left palm and then covered it with the right one. Caging Louis. Louis rested his head against Harry’s, feeling those soft curls against his cheek. They smelt like vanilla and coconut. Louis inhaled, slightly burrowing his nose in those curls. 

“You don’t reek,” Harry whispered, his eyes closed when Louis looked down, “you smell good. Warm.”

Louis gulped down the frustration and laughed, “how can someone smell warm, Harry?”

Harry shook his head, burrowing his face further into Louis’ chest now, “shut up!”

Louis did just that. His right arm holding Harry’s shoulder and his left one still caged in Harry’s palms. 

Louis let his eyes slide over Harry’s skin. He took in that pale complexion, comparing it with Hardy’s golden skin. Louis liked Hardy’s skin, it was golden and rough. Louis let his eyes linger on Harry’s long eyelashes as they touched Harry’s upper cheeks. He noticed how Harry’s lips flutter when he slept. Hardy’s lips were shaped, beautifully so but Harry’s looked like curved, in the best way possible. Louis turned to face the window then, his eyes taking in the city that was sliding past their car. 

Harry snuggled closer and Louis pulled him in, his eyes closing too. 

 

\---***--- ---***---

 

His family was not only embarrassing but forward too. 

Louis watched how Harry was just sinking into their gathering. He reached out to protest when Jay ruffled Harry’s hair. Okay! 

Harry was smiling though, his eyes crinkling as he sat between everyone. Louis watched how Lottie whispered something in Harry’s ears and Harry blushed, looking at Louis, he shook his head. Fizzy was giggling at his other side, pulling Harry closer to whisper something and Lottie leaned closer, trying to listen.

Everyone stopped talking when Leon came in. Dan and Mr. Smith followed right behind him. Leon stood in front of Louis with a smile, “Louis, can you and Harry come to my office for a while?”

Louis glanced at Harry, who was now sitting up straightly and looking at Leon with uncertainty in his eyes. Louis did not like that look.

“Sure, grandpa. You go ahead, we are coming.”

Leon nodded, turning on his heels to go to his office. Everyone looked at his retreating back. Mr. Smith followed him. Dan sat on the couch beside Jay with a sigh. 

Louis looked at Harry with a smile, “let’s go, Harry.”

Harry nodded with a jerk, his face serious. He followed Louis silently. 

Just before going into the office, Louis turned to face Harry. He reached forward and placed his hand on Harry’s left cheek. When Harry looked at him, Louis smiled at Harry, a reassuring smile he hoped. 

“Just know this, Harry. No matter what happens in there, I will be with you. You are not alone in this and you are not the culprit. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Yeah?”

A smile broke through Harry’s face, his eyelashes fluttering. He nodded at Louis. Louis turned to knock on the door then. 

“Come in.”  
Louis entered after the invitation, his hands clasping Harry’s. 

Leon smiled at them, his eyes fleeting over their joined hands. Mr. Smith nodded at Louis with a tilt of his lips. He ignored Harry. 

Louis pulled out a chair for Harry to sit and then sat beside Harry. 

Leon gestured towards Mr. Smith, “Theo brought the papers today morning. I took a look at it and I think it is fine,” he turned to face Mr. Smith, “why don’t you read and elaborate it to Louis and Harry, Theo?”

Mr. Smith nodded, pulling out a bunch of papers. Louis gripped Harry’s hand tightly in his. Harry squeezed right back. 

“Okay,” Mr. Smith pushed the rimless-specs on his nose and looked over the papers, “this marriage is valid for one year.”

Louis felt Harry stiffening beside him. 

“After one year, Harry will leave Louis and go back to his parents’ house,” Mr. Smith looked at Harry with a grim expression, “You will not ask for alimony and my client is not responsible for your financial state after the marriage as it was your fault that my client is in this situation.”

Louis banged his hand down on the desk, all three pairs of eyes turning towards him. Louis glared at Mr. Smith. 

“It is not his fault. Hardy is the one who left. Not Harry.” Louis leaned close to the advocate, “I am watching since we came in, you are talking to Harry as if he is at fault and I am not going to take it, Mr. Smith. He is my husband now. You either learn to talk nicely or you leave.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand. When Louis turned to him, Harry shook his head silently. 

“Well, I agree,” Leon said, “you are talking to Harry Tomlinson now, Theo. Be respectful.”

Mr. Smith coughed in his fist, “well, moving on,” he turned the page, “Louis will not be held guilty if Hardy comes back and he divorces Harry before the one-year limitation. Harry can’t do the same though.” Theo looked at Harry, “you can’t go and apply for divorce before one year.”

Louis watched Harry nodding. 

Mr. Smith then turned to face Louis, “do you want to add anything else?”

Louis shook his head with a grim expression. 

Leon coughed, “okay, then. You both sign the contract.”

Harry reached out first. Louis watched him sign the papers one by one, his fingers white as they held the pen tightly. Harry slid the papers towards Louis then.   
Louis took his time. He read over the lines thoroughly and asked some questions here and there. He could see Leon smirking at him but Louis did not acknowledge it. 

When Louis signed the contract, he pushed the papers back to the advocate. 

“Can we leave now?” 

Leon nodded at Louis’ irritated question. Louis stood up, his hand clasped with Harry. They left the room hurriedly. 

Louis was gritting his teeth as they walked towards the dining room. 

“Hey,” Harry stopped him with a pull on their joined hands. Louis turned to face Harry. Harry was smiling at him tentatively. When Louis stopped, Harry took a step closer. Their toes touched. Harry placed his right hand on Louis’ heart. Louis looked at that hand and then back at Harry’s face. 

“Don’t be so angry. They are concerned about you.” Harry spoke softly. It sounded like he was talking to an adolescent child. Louis took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger. Harry’s hand was warm against his heart. Louis focused his senses there. When he opened his eyes, Harry was observing him with a twitch of his brows. Something like an urge to protect this boy from any harm suddenly rushed to through Louis’ heart. Louis looked at Harry, looked at those innocent green eyes and that soft smile. 

_“No matter what happens, I will always protect him. Always.”_

Louis thought in his mind. He would not let anyone hurt Harry. Harry did not deserve it. He was not supposed to be sad. Ever!

He took Harry’s right hand in his clasp and smiled at the boy, “I know that they care about me but no one, I mean it, Harry, no one has the right to talk to you like that. No one. I will personally see to it that you are happy. Always.”

Something like hope bloomed on Harry’s face, he looked at Louis with a smile. 

“I know that, Louis.”

 

\---***--- ---***---

 

Lunch was a tricky business. Harry looked content as he served the Tomlinson family along with Jay. Louis could not look away from the boy who was now pouting at Leon, almost emotionally blackmailing him to take some more rice. 

“I like this one better,” Lottie whispered in Louis’ ear. When Louis turned to face her, she winked. 

“Eat your food,” Louis pointed at her unfinished plate and laughed when she rolled her eyes. 

Louis turned to face Harry when the boy came to sit beside him. His lips stretched into a wide grin as he looked around the table. Those green eyes shined happily. Louis smiled too. 

“Louis, pass the curry,” Jay pointed at the bowl in front of Louis and Louis’ trance was broken. 

He looked down at his plate and scrapped it to scoop up some more rice in his mouth. Harry made a sound beside him. When Louis looked at the boy, Harry was frowning at Louis’ plate. Louis looked at his plate and then raised a brow at Harry questioningly. Harry pointed at Louis’ plate with his fork. 

“You are not eating any vegetables!”

Louis pursed his lips with an unimpressed glare at Harry, “I am not very prone to veggies. I hate the taste!”

Harry frowned at him, “but veggies make you healthy. How are you going to build immunity if there is practically nothing green on your plate?”

Louis made an impassive face at the boy, “I am twenty-three now, Harry. I think I managed just fine!”

Harry pursed his lips at Louis, “no, you did not. You are young now. When you age, it will cause problems. Plus your skin will wrinkle sooner than normal. You need to eat vegetables, Louis!”

Louis shook his head, “ask me to do anything, I will. But eating grass and salads? No, thanks.” 

Harry pouted then, his face fell, “fine.”

Louis watched Harry turning away, his movements slow as he chewed his own salads. 

Louis did not like that face. 

“Fine! Give me some,” Louis gritted out frustratingly. His mouth already sour. 

Harry’s face brightened up as he heard Louis’ words and he grinned at Louis. Louis watched how eagerly the curly-haired lad reached out for the salads and placed some on Louis’ plate. Then some veggies joined the plate too. 

Louis glared down at the plate and then at Harry. Harry just grinned, his eyes still on Louis. 

Louis took a bite of one slice of cucumber and made a face but ate it nonetheless. He glanced at Harry and the boy was now chewing his own meal with a satisfied smile. When Louis turned to face the table, his eyes fell on Leon. 

Leon raised his brows at Louis and when Louis rolled his eyes, he laughed, looking away. 

 

\---***--- ---***---

 

“Visit often. Now that you have a husband, don’t forget about us,” Lottie warned Louis when they were ready to leave. Harry chuckled beside Louis. 

“Bring him too. I hope you know, I like Harry more than you,” Fizzy earned a whack on her head by Louis then. 

“Stop hitting your sisters when they say the truth, Lou!” Jay scolded Louis with a teasing smile. 

Louis glared at her and then turned to Harry, “this is entirely your fault, curly! I need a new family.” He tugged at one of Harry’s curls playfully.

Harry winced and slapped Louis’ hand away with a pout, “it hurts!”

Louis watched him hug Jay and talk about the twins. Then Harry hugged Lottie, promising her a shopping-full day. Fizzy asked him about the yoga class Harry apparently attended with her. Louis raised his brows at that. Harry went to Fizzy’s yoga class?

“Visit soon,” Jay waved when Louis pulled out of their driveway, this time in his favourite Bentley. The rich blue colour shone under the afternoon sun. Harry sat on the passenger seat with his knees folded to his chest. His eyes mapping out the passing sceneries. 

Louis was not sure if he should tell Harry about his evening plans or just go. He took a sideways glance at the boy and then exhaled. 

“I am going to a pub tonight,” Harry turned to face him, “with Zayn and Liam. Do you want to come?”

Please say no. 

Harry shook his head, “I have my photography class tonight. You enjoy.”

Louis did not know he was holding his breath. He let out a sigh and nodded. 

“So you want to be a photographer?”

Harry nodded with a smile, “Yes.”

Louis smiled, changing the gear, “that is beautiful, Harry.”

The car ride was comfortable after that. 

 

\---***--- ---***---

 

“Cheers!” Louis shouted over the loud music and gulped down the tequila. His eyes scrunched shut as the sour taste filled his mouth. He shook his head with a laugh. 

“To your one night stand!” Zayn raised the next shot, Liam followed with a grimace. Louis held out his shooter. 

“Is it really fine? It is legitimate cheating, you know?” Liam asked, his eyes scanning the crowd around them as if Harry would emerge there anytime. 

Louis rolled his eyes with frustration, “what do you suggest then, Liam? I am frustrated. I am thinking about fucking Harry. Can you imagine that?”

Zayn frowned down at Louis, “you should tell him that? I think? I am not sure if this is the right way to deal with the problem here, mate!”

Louis shook his head, “really? And what, pray tell, I might tell him? That I want to fuck him into the mattress?”

Liam flinched. Zayn huffed, muttering something about brats and their running away tendencies. 

Louis ignored them. His eyes scanned the crowd. There was no one whom Louis wanted to fuck it seemed. 

He turned towards the bar when the bartender tapped on his shoulder. 

“Your drink.”

Louis looked down at the Martini and then back at the bartender. 

“I did not order a Martini!”

The bartender pointed at Louis’ left, “it is from that dude over there.” He did not bother with Louis anymore. 

Louis turned towards the direction and there was a guy, who dipped his chin as a form of greeting. Louis took the boy in. He was surely younger than Louis. Maybe a university student? His curly blonde hair touched those broad shoulders, those blue eyes reflecting the lights of the pub quite nicely. Louis took the Martini in his hand and took a sip. 

“I think, I have got my prey.” He told Liam and Zayn and then hopped off the stool. Louis did not wait for their replies. 

He stalked towards the boy and stood in front of him. 

“Hi!” the boy smiled. 

“Buying a stranger drinks, are you trying to get in my pants or something?” Louis asked. His eyes fixed on the boy as he took another sip of the Martini. 

The boy laughed, “Well, you got me. I mean, who would not? Did you take a look at your arse?”

Louis smirked, “I did actually. But I don’t bottom usually, babe!”

The boy smiled, “what a shame! I think I will manage if I can at least grope it a bit.”

Louis laughed, pushing in closer, his hands resting on the boy’s things, “I might let you if you let me fuck your mouth.”

The boy nodded, looking at Louis’ lips eagerly. Louis licked them with a smirk, watching the boy’s pupil dilate. 

“What do you say, we go to the loo now or you want me to finish the drink?”

The boy took the drink from Louis’ hand and gulped it in one go. Louis laughed when the guy pulled at Louis’ wrist. They tumbled together in the loo. Louis shoved the boy into one of the cubicles. The door closed with a slam behind them. 

Louis let the boy kiss his neck as he unbuckled his jeans. Their breathing increased as soon as the boy touched Louis’ dick through the material of his boxer.   
Louis closed his eyes, gripping the boy’s hair, “come on. On your knees, now.”

The boy laughed, sinking down to his knees. He pulled Louis’ boxers down and took a hold of Louis’ cock. Louis rested his head on the wall and looked down at the boy. 

The boy rubbed his thumb on Louis’ slit, looking up at Louis with a smirk when Louis groaned. 

“Stop teasing me and do it!”

“Noah,” the boy said, “call me Noah.”

Louis nodded, thrusting forward, “Come on, Noah.”

The moment Noah leaned in to take Louis’ tip in his mouth, Louis’ phone rang. Louis looked down at the boy and then closed his eyes. For a moment, he thought about ignoring it. But then…

“Hello?”

Louis coughed when his voice came out hoarse. He pushed Noah’s head a bit away with a mock glare when the boy tried to take him in. Louis did not want to moan on the line. 

“Louis?”

Something like an electric shock ran through Louis’ body when the voice hit his ears. 

“Ha-Harry?”

Louis tried to stand up properly but the jeans around his knees stopped him. 

“Hey? I made dinner. When are you coming back? I am waiting.”

Harry sounded cheerful. 

“Can you finish talking already? Your dick is just two inches away from my mouth and I can’t wait.” Noah spoke then. His voice was loud enough to reach the phone. 

Louis wanted the ground to divide and swallow him entirely. He placed his index finger to his lips, trying to shush Noah.

“Lou-Louis?” Harry’s voice was uncertain now. Louis bit down on his fingers. 

“Harry, I-I think,” Louis could not find words. 

“I- you are busy. I- I am sorry. I should no-I will hand up now,” Harry hurried his words. 

“No, Harry. What- are” Louis closed his eyes and thumped his head against the wall when the phone went dead. 

 

\---***--- ---***---

 

Harry stumbled against the dining table when he tried to sit down. His eyes still glued to the mobile in his hand. He sat on the chair with no grace at all. 

Louis was out there with someone else. Who was sucking him off when Harry called him. 

Harry could not decide if he should be mad at Louis or not. Harry was not sure if he had the right. He was not Louis’ real husband. He was not what Louis wanted. What if Louis laughed at him and told him to fuck off if Harry asked for an explanation?

No!

Harry had no right. 

Harry rubbed his forehead, his chest hurting with pain. He wiped his eyes. No! He would not let that affect him. Louis was not answerable to him. Louis did not choose Harry. Harry would not ask him about his sex life. 

The first teardrop fell when Harry put the first bowl of the dinner in the fridge. He let out a sob, his breathing hitched with each sob. Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his eyes. No!

Harry swore when his toe hit the corner of the fridge, pain shooting through the tip of the toe. He winced, sitting down on the floor to sob. 

Harry felt so many emotions that his head hurt. He was angry with himself for caring. He was hurt because of Louis. He was ashamed that he was bothered. Now he was crying like a baby at the corner of the room. How was Louis supposed to find him a husband material when Harry could not even walk properly?

Here Harry was, making dinner with romantic lights and thinking that Louis would love it. Why would he? He told Harry that he was not a romantic person! He was more like fuck and leave! Louis was mature. Unlike Harry. 

Harry stood up on his feet; he had to blow out those fucking candles. 

Harry hopped towards the dining table, his toe bleeding. What a mess. Harry blew out each candle and turned on the fluorescent. 

_Was Louis taking the boy to bed?_

Harry shook his head. No!

Harry went to sit on the balcony, his eyes puffy with tears. So that was his life. His husband would fuck around and he had to let it slide. He had to be strong and go through that. 

Harry let the tears soak his cheeks then. His head hurt. 

No matter how tightly he pulled the duvet around himself, he felt cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you enjoy? No one actually comments on the story so I am a bit unsure about the performance of this one.


	5. Chapter - 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from airport WIFI. LMAO!
> 
> Typed the whole part in my mobile. I hope everything is fine. If not, I will edit it when I get back. :)
> 
> ===
> 
> Oh, yeah, do you want me to write Niam as a part of the story too? Or it is just fine as Larry? Let me know.

The house looked eerily silent when Louis’ car stopped in front of the gate. Louis wanted to thump his head on the steering. His heart was heavy with shame and guilt. How could he do that to Harry?

He actually let that happen. He almost cheated on his husband. No matter what, Harry was his husband. He tried not to think about the way Noah looked at him when Louis pushed him away. He tried not to think about the way Harry had sounded then.

He tried not to think of the words Noah adorned him with. Well, he deserved it.

One thing astonished Louis. No matter what happened with Noah, Louis’ heart only throbbed for Harry. He hoped Harry was fine.

He opened the door of the house with the spare key. His eyes scanned the hall and nope. No one was there. He walked forward, coming to stand in the kitchen slash dining hall. His eyes fell on those blown-out candles and guilt resurfaced in his heart. Shit! Harry planned all that. The place looked destroyed, just like Louis’ mood. 

Louis placed his keys on the dining table and toed off his shoes in the middle of the room. His eyes searched the curly-haired boy but no. He was not there.

Louis ran towards the boy’s room.

The door was closed. Obviously.

Louis almost slumped on the door, his hands rested on that cold wooden obstacle. He rested his forehead against it and sighed. His eyes screwed shut.

“Harry?” he called, his voice wavering. His hands balled against the door as he heard nothing. Was he fine?

“Harry, please,” Louis could feel the clog in his throat, “please open the door, babe. I… please let me in.”

Nothing.

Louis shifted his weight from one foot to another. Anxiety built in him slowly.

“Harry, swear on me, I will break this fucking door if you don’t open it now. Please, Hazza,” Louis raised his voice. He had to see the boy.

There was some muffled sound coming from the room. Louis tried to listen carefully, placing his ear against the door.

Footsteps.

He braced himself when the door was opened.

Harry stood there. His curls hid his face as Harry was looking down at his feet.

Louis watched how the boy’s shoulders were hunched and the duvet was wrapped tightly around him. He looked small, tired.

“Harry, I…” Louis said, reaching out.

Harry took a step back discreetly, well, not so much. Louis noticed.

“Do you need something?” Harry asked, his voice low and croaky.

Louis did not know what to say. He could feel that Harry was upset. Shit! He had heard those words Noah said.

Louis took a step ahead and held Harry’s hands. Harry jumped, his eyes startled up at Louis for a second and then he was looking away again.

Louis put his left arm around Harry’s waist and his right hand held Harry’s wrists hostage. Harry could not squirm away when Louis pulled him closer. The duvet fell from Harry’s shoulders, sliding down his body to touch the ground.

Louis had to bite down on his tongue to suppress his growl when he saw the boy was just wearing his boxers. Milky white skin was full on display as Harry fidgeted in Louis’ arms.

“You make me feel like a pervert!” Louis hissed, his nose buried in Harry’s neck.

Harry tried to break the hold Louis had on his wrists, “I don’t know what you are saying, Louis.”

Louis held him even more tightly, “you are the reason I went out. Damn! You influenced me to cheat!”

This time Harry squirmed bodily, almost thrashing to be free, “let me go, Louis.”

Louis looked at Harry as he leaned away from the boy’s neck. He watched how Harry’s brows were furrowed, his lips tugged downwards. He looked distressed but oh so beautiful in Louis’ arms.

“You can do whatever you want, Louis. I will never stop you. It is your life but please, please don’t touch me after…” Harry stopped to take a breath, his eyes fluttered closed, “please don’t touch me after you touched them. I… please, Louis.”

Louis rubbed Harry’s waist, his eyes focused on Harry’s distressed face. He put that expression there. He did that.

“I could not,” Louis whispered against Harry’s cheek. His nose touched the smooth skin as he talked, “I could not let him.”

Harry shook his head, “you would have if… I didn’t call. Right?”

Well, Louis had no answer for that. He might have fucked Noah by now if Harry did not call but then again… he might not have.

As it seemed, his silence was answer enough for Harry. Harry looked away, “it is fine, Louis. I know that you have needs. You have a lot on your plate at the moment. I will not tire you with my childish worries. It is fine. We are not… I mean,” he shrugged, his curls flying in every direction, “I am not your choice. I know that. I…”

Louis shook his head, “don’t say that. Please, Harry. I am sorry. I did something wrong. I deserve your anger but please. I am sorry. I did not do anything. I did not even kiss him.”

Harry flinched, “I am tired, Louis. I want to sleep.”

Louis looked at the boy’s face. Harry looked tired, he did. His eyes were dimmed and the pale skin looked white. Did he eat?

“Did you eat?” Louis asked.

Harry said nothing.

Louis had never felt so much guilt in his life. His eyes pricked with regret. The boy did not even eat and Louis was out there, partying his frustration away.

“I just want to sleep,” Harry said, his voice low.

Louis shook his head, “we will eat first and then you can sleep.”

Harry jerked his head in denial, “no, Louis. I am not hungry. I will just take a shower and go to sleep. Please leave me alone.”

Louis sighed. Well, Harry was not in a mood to listen to anything he said. He would just have to leave the matter like that for now then.

He freed Harry and took some steps back. Harry looked small. Standing there in his boxers and nothing on, he wrapped his arms around himself and looked down. Louis’ heart throbbed in his ribcage. How was he supposed to get over the guilt if Harry did not even listen to him?

“I will just…” Harry gestured towards the bathroom and when Louis said nothing, he left.

Louis stood there in the middle of the room. His eyes downcast and his hands balled in frustration.

Why could not Harry just listen to him for once? Okay, he agreed that he was wrong. He was so wrong for even thinking about cheating but was it really his fault? They did not decide anything. Harry was like a brother to Louis before the marriage. Then suddenly all these feelings, these confusing boners and all… was it really Louis’ fault? He was young and he needed something to take off his mind. He did not want to pounce on Harry so he was just trying to find someone to let go of his frustration. Was it wrong? If it was then he needed to know what he should do? Harry had to answer. What did the boy want?

Louis nodded to himself and went to sit on the bed. Exhaustion was weighing down Louis’ shoulders and guilt was almost eating him alive.

He looked at the closed door and the shower was still running.

Louis flopped down on his back on the mattress, closing his eyes. He would just take a nap until Harry came out of the bathroom.

 

====

 

When the door of the bathroom opened, Louis’ neck craned to see that Harry was standing in the doorway, staring at him with confusion.

Louis gripped the bed sheet in his fists as his eyes fleet over the younger boy’s figure.

Harry was wearing a white robe, a puffy white towel robe that almost slid off his left shoulder. His thighs were fully on display and water droplets were lumbering down towards those pigeon toes. His curls were towel dried, so they were fizzy and at the same time, matted against Harry’s cheeks, neck and shoulder. Louis could smell the rosy body-wash from the bed. Harry had a towel in his hands and he slung it around his neck and walked forward to stand at the side of the bed. Louis’ jean clad knees touched Harry’s bare thighs.

Louis sat up on the bed, looking up at the boy he was married to.

“What are you doing here still?” Harry asked, his voice hoarse.

Louis gritted his teeth. His cock twitching in his jeans when his eyes fell on the knot Harry had tied on the robe. It was done haphazardly and Louis could see that the boy wearing a black panty.

“I know I should not have cheated on you like that, Harry. I am sorry for that,” Louis said, “and I did not go through it if you are wondering. I could not. Even if you did not call, I would not have done that. but…” he shifted on the mattress, getting desperate, “how long, Harry?”

Harry frowned, his lips pursed and those eyes squinted.

Louis huffed, exasperated, “how long am I going to be able to hold back? I am a young man. I have needs. I know, it might sound very explicit but I need to get off time to time. I know that I am talking like a moron but… are you understanding my point here?” Louis looked at Harry.

Harry pressed his lips together, considering and then sighed, “so, you are telling me, you can’t stay away from sex and you need to get off time to time,” when Louis nodded earnestly, Harry pursed his lips, thoughtful, “so, I can also do that?”

Louis frowned, “do what?”

Harry gestured with his left hand towards Louis’ cock, “I can go off and find someone for me. Right?”

Louis wanted to say, yeah. He wanted to say that it was fine if Harry did that. Nothing came out of his mouth. Instead, his jaw clenched, so did his hands on the mattress. He could feel anger wafting in his stomach and trying to crawl up towards his brain, clouding it.

Harry might have seen something on Louis’ face because he smiled.

“Are you teasing me?” Louis gritted out.

Harry shook his head, “no, Louis. I am just trying to understand what we are expecting from this marriage. If you are free to have sex with other people, so am I.”

Louis shook his head, patting the place beside him for Harry to sit. Harry looked at the mattress and then back at Louis warily and then sat down gingerly. Louis had to bite his tongue when Harry sat as far away from him as possible. The boy was hurt. Well, he had reasons if Louis could accept it.

Louis sighed, rubbing his temple with exhaustion, “see, Harry. I have no right to stop you from doing anything you want. It is your life. If you want to have affairs while staying in this marriage, I have no rights to stop you,” he looked at Harry’s face and shrugged, “but if you are saying this because you are hurt that I actually went to shag someone, I am sorry. I am so sorry, Harry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I… it really is not an excuse but I got carried away. I am sorry for that. Can you forgive me? This once? I will never do this again. I promise.”

Harry fidgeted with his hands, looking down at them. He was contemplating something. Louis could tell by the way those brows were furrowed and those puffy lips were pursed.

“I am not angry, Louis. I am not,” Harry looked up, “I just… I have no right to stop you either. You are on your own and this marriage is… a compromise?” he sounded confused, “so, it is not like you wanted me as your husband. I have no say in what you do and I know my limits. I will never utter a word. I am sorry if I interrupted you there.”

Louis shook his head, “no, Harry. You have every right. You are my husband. Even if we are tied in this relation, you are surely my husband and I am yours. I respect you and I did something really bad. Please, forgive me. Please?”

Harry looked down at the floor, his brows furrowed, “I am not angry at you, Louis. I am hurt because you hid it from me. Why did not you tell me? I hate it when my close ones hide something from me.”

Louis had to laugh at that and then feel guiltier when Harry looked at him with his lips pressed together, hurt. Louis coughed and shook his head, “how was I supposed to tell you that I am going behind your back?”

Harry said nothing. He looked tired and confused all at once. 

Louis sighed, “can we forget that this actually happened?”

Harry nodded, “okay.”

Louis smiled. His hands reaching out to take Harry’s, “I am hungry. Did you make dinner?”

The blush was beautiful as it spread on Harry’s cheeks. The boy bashfully smiled down at his lap and nodded. His curls were hiding that face Louis longed to see. Louis swiped them away from Harry’s face, tucking them behind that small ear. Louis slid closer to Harry, their sides touching. Harry’s breath hitched when Louis leaned in to nuzzle his nose against that soft, pale cheek. Louis could not hold back. 

But Harry flinched back, standing up abruptly. Louis furrowed his brows, puzzled as Harry fidgeted, looking around. 

“What…?” Louis stopped. 

_Oh!_

“I-I should just… go and heat up the dinner. Are you hungry? Of… of course, you are. Crazy me,” Harry kept fumbling for words as he went towards his wardrobe. 

Louis sighed, “I should go take a shower.”

Harry nodded, not turning around to face Louis, “yeah. Okay. You do that and the dinner will be served on the table when you get…” his body almost slammed the over the door of his wardrobe when Harry jumped. Louis was just behind him, pressing in. 

“Lo-Louis!” Harry whispered when he felt the older boy’s breath on his neck. Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s shoulder-blade and sighed.

“I did not kiss him,” he said. 

Harry stayed silent. Louis was getting frustrated now. He gripped Harry’s left shoulder and forced him to whirl to face him. Their eyes met and Harry tried to look away. Only to have Louis’ finger under his chin, holding his face up so they could stare at each other. 

“Why don’t you just ask or shout or just say something? Stop trying to pretend that everything is fine and then just hesitate to even come close to me! Tell me what you want to know. Ask, damn it!” Louis knew he was shouting but Harry drove him crazy sometimes. 

Harry was pressed against the wardrobe and his eyes were fixed on Louis. His breathing laboured. 

“I… I don’t know what to ask!” he said. 

Louis sighed, rubbing his temple, “fine. I will tell you what happened. I picked Noah up from the bar and we ended up in a cubicle in the bathroom. He was about to give me a blow-job when you called. I left the bar just after that! I did not kiss him!”

Harry nodded, “okay.”

Louis sighed, “We are okay, right?”

Harry nodded, “yeah. We are. Yeah!”

Louis smiled tiredly at Harry. He knew that Harry was not okay and he understood but what could he possibly do? Louis had no answers. So he turned away from the curly-haired boy and left the room in a stride. 

 

===

 

“Bark!” 

Louis gritted his teeth at his friend’s greeting but before he could say anything, Liam was shushing Zayn. 

“Zayn! Who says that?”

“Well, I do,” Zayn said. 

Louis groaned, “Can you two just shut up and listen to me? I have called to tell you something!”

“Yeah, Lou! What happened?” Liam asked, his tone gentle. 

“I thought you were busy with that guy? Was he not good?” Zayn asked next. 

Louis ignored him and answered Liam, “Harry hates me!”

There was silence for a second and then Zayn was chirping in, “well, he knows? Did you tell him?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “no! Noah was on his knees when Harry called. He overheard. I came back home but now he won’t tell me what he feels!”

“Umm… what does he feel? He might be angry, Lou! You almost cheated on him!” Liam said. 

“Yeah, I think, Liam is right! I mean, I would have kicked you out of the house by now? What is he doing?” Zayn asked. 

Louis rubbed his temple, closing his eyes, “he is heating up our food and I am here, hiding in the bathroom to talk to you two instead of showering!”

His friends laughed at that!

“Well, he is really precious if he forgave you, Louis. What you did was awful! But I would say, make it up to him. He might not tell you how he feels but he is hurt and I know that.” Liam said, “I will tell you to take him out or something if you can.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Zayn said, “he is really nice if he is not mad at you but he will remember this, Lou. He will remember this day as a sour memory. Don’t let that happen. Apologize to him until he actually forgives you. Take him out tomorrow, spend time with him. Make him feel special or something. You should know what he likes the most. Woo him.”

Louis bit his lip, “yeah?”

Both of his friends answered together, “yeah!”

 

===

 

When Louis was done with the shower and he was changed in a comfortable jogger and yellow T-shirt, he came downstairs. His nose carried him towards the kitchen and he stopped on his track when his eyes fell on Harry. 

Harry was wearing a drawstring waist, black shorts that revealed the starting swale of his perky bum-cheeks over his thighs. His thighs were glistening with water droplets and some were rolling down towards the calf. His upper body was covered in a simple white, almost see-through crop top. It was not provocative. No. None of that was provocative. 

But… 

Louis wanted to bent Harry on the kitchen counter and spank him with the spatula Harry was currently stirring in that pot. He would mould those arse-cheeks roughly and then pull that damn shorts down and see how red it had made Harry. Louis would like to feed the boy his cock slowly as Harry knelt in front of him in that attire. He would take the boy over the dining table then, slowly sliding in as he watched Harry writing on the table with his crop top sliding up to reveal his chest. Louis would pinch those nipples and watch them perk up. 

Damn! 

“Jesus!” he groaned. 

Harry turned around, startled. His eyes wide and those cheeks were red because of the heat of the oven. 

“Oh, you are here,” those dimples appeared as Harry smiled at Louis, “come. Take a seat. I will serve the food now.”

Louis walked reluctantly, his groin visible through his joggers. He prayed and hoped that Harry would just not see it. 

“Do you need help?” Louis asked when he saw Harry taking out plates. 

Harry came to set the plates, standing just beside Louis. Louis looked at the boy’s waist that was visible under the crop top. 

No!

He turned his attention back to the table. 

Louis’ eyes widened when Harry placed the foods on the table. 

“Wow!” he muttered under his breath. 

“It is not much,” Harry blushed.

Louis shook his head, “are you kidding me, Harry? I don’t even know the names of these dishes.”

Harry laughed, “well, we have, Beef stew, Lemon-pepper chicken, Schezwan fried rice, Steak and mushroom pudding and Rocky Road Parfaits. I hope you like them.”

Louis nodded, not really listening. His stomach rumbled. 

“Come, sit,” he motioned towards the chair just in front of him and pulled the bowl of the stew towards him.

Harry sat down in front of him, smiling as Louis took the first sip of the stew. 

“Mmm,” Louis moaned, closing his eyes. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“It is so fucking delicious, Harry!” Louis said with wonder, “I have never had a stew like this!”

A blush coated the younger boy’s cheeks and Harry looked down at his own bowl, taking a sip. 

Louis could not help but notice how the stew glistened on those plush lips, making them even more reddish. Harry was taking small sips of his stew, his eyes cast low. 

Louis wanted to reach out and touch Harry’s legs with his toes, rub them over those smooth legs. Maybe pull Harry out of his chair and put him on his lap. Louis would sip the stew and then kiss Harry, making him taste the stew through Louis’ mouth. 

His dick twitched in his joggers. 

Louis coughed, trying to stir those images away. 

“What happened, Louis? Are you fine?” Harry asked, reaching forward to give Louis a glass full of water. 

_No, I want to fuck you on this table._

Louis nodded, “Yeah, I am fine, yeah.”

Harry nodded, “okay.”

They ate in silence after that, sneaking glances at each other. Harry blushed whenever Louis praised his cooking skill and Louis smiled whenever Harry replied with a sweet thank you. 

They decided to take the dessert out to the swimming pool. Louis sat beside Harry on one of their loungers. Harry leaned back, sucking the spoon clean of the chocolate and Louis leaned back too, looking ahead of them. 

Harry smelt like Jasmine and Lavender. Maybe his shampoo and body wash. 

Louis inhaled through his mouth, trying not to feel the exotic scent. Their sides touched as they lay there. 

The thing was, Louis had met Harry when Hardy was around. So, he had always maintained his distance. Harry was the younger brother who used to tag along with them. Louis was too lost with Hardy to actually look at Harry. They had talked. Yes, they did. But that was all. 

Louis had never touched Harry from this close. Louis had never seen Harry this cosy and intimate. Louis had never felt or smelt the boy. 

Now though… 

Harry was here, just beside him. Their legs touched. Those bare legs were crossed but they still touched Louis’. Louis could feel the heat through his pant. He could feel his body heating up whenever Harry made a sucking sound on the spoon. 

“What are you doing tomorrow, Harry?”

Harry looked at him and then shrugged, “just going to my classes as I don’t want to really take a break and then nothing. Why?”

Louis shook his head, “well, I want to take you out on dinner. Would you go with me?”

There was silence after that. 

When Louis dared to turn his head, Harry was watching him with furrowed brows. 

“Are you doing this out of guilt, Louis? Because if you are, then please stop. I have told you that I am fine and you don’t need to…” he stopped when Louis placed a hand on his thigh. 

Louis smiled at him, “I want to. I want to take my husband out on dinner. Would you come with me?”

Maybe because Louis’ hand was on Harry’s thighs, Louis felt the shiver that went through Harry’s body. Louis could feel his palm burning where it was resting on Harry’s upper thigh but Louis could not pull it away. He wanted to rub it. He wanted to see what Harry would do if Louis slid his palm over to his cock. 

“Okay,” Harry breathed out, his eyes wide. 

Louis nodded, smiling. 

 

====

 

They came back to the house to clean up and this time Louis helped Harry to wash the dishes and cleaning the table. They laughed with each other and Harry giggled when Louis made some jokes about his cleaning freakiness. 

When it was time for both of them to leave and go to their spare bedrooms, Louis found himself reluctant. He looked back at where Harry was coming behind him and waited for the younger boy. 

“Harry?”

Harry stopped on his track, looking up at Louis with questioning eyes. 

Louis looked down at the floor and then back at him, “good night.”

Harry smiled. He hesitated for a moment and then the boy was stepping closer. Louis held his breath when Harry leaned in. 

“Good night, Lou,” he whispered and kissed Louis’ cheek, smiling as he pulled back. 

Louis could not breathe. He watched Harry go to his room and close the door. 

His left hand came up to touch his cheek and a smile came up to his lips. Louis shook his head. 

He was really going crazy. 

 

====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was fine? I don't think anyone really like this story? 
> 
> Well, if you liked it, please leave votes and comments. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Err... how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know through comments.


End file.
